His Sister?
by PianoSonata
Summary: After going back to the light side, Draco Malfoy is treated like dirt. But a longlost family member surprises him at Hogwarts. A love that has never been there before arises, and sworn enmity becomes something he hasn't expected. [it's finally over!]
1. Unexpectedly Expected

**A/N:**Hello guys!! This is definitely something you haven't seen before. As the title already implied what the story is all about(literally!) I will not tell you anything more! haha. I just hope you'll like this fic as much as you did with Sealed Lips. So you may know, the Romance part is a little cliche'd, so I hope you won't sue me for that. AHA!!

**His Sister?**

**Chapter 1: Unexpectedly Expected**

The Hogwarts Express couldn't have been more peaceful. You could no longer hear the usual babble in the train made by the anxious first years or the regular shouting about dung bombs by fourth years. Yes, everything was as serene as ever, except for one compartment where three seventh years conversed animatedly and rather skeptically.

"I cannot believe that the war is over." Said Ron Weasley, a gangly teenager with red hair that had brown highlights and a rather enormous amount of freckles.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. Voldemort is still out there, he may not have his follower's anymore, but he's still got his Horcruxes," said another teenager with pale brown and wavy hair, which was Hermione Granger.

"That's why professor McGonagall asked us to return for our last year in Hogwarts," said Harry Potter, still the same as ever apart from his now sleek hair . "She said the extra knowledge will help us to defeat Voldemort."

"Well, not that it's needed, really, with Hermione around." Ron replied sarcastically.

"I still have a lot to learn myself, too." Hermione snapped.

"What I can't believe is why McGonagall made that slimy git return to school." Harry retorted furiously, almost crushing the licorice wand he had in his hand.

"I thought we already got over this, Harry. He returned to our side, he said he seriously repented all those things he'd done last year." Hermione explained indifferently.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop him from being a git." Ron replied angrily.

Unaware as they were, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know that Draco Malfoy, who'd become slightly thinner and paler over the summer, was in the next compartment, alone, overhearing everything they were saying. Everyone turned their back on him, even his old friends, for fear of being killed or simply because they loathed him for being a Death Eater. His mother convinced him in going back to Hogwarts before she died, because he had no where to go, obviously. And she didn't want him to be killed; he was the last of the Malfoy's living descendants, after all.

When the train halted, Draco was already in his billowing school robes; his once oh-so-sleek hair was now lank and hanging by the sides of his face and his eyes with dark circles underneath them. He had the appearance of a person who's never seen sunlight before.

On the way out of the train, Draco collided with Harry. Harry cast him a dirty look and strode away, while Ron pretended as if he didn't exist, and Hermione looked at him, with a blank expression on her face, shook her head and followed Harry and Ron out of the compartment.

'I might as well skip the Feast, I'm not hungry anyway.' Draco thought miserably. And so, he proceeded towards the dormitories and shut himself from all living beings.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at their usual seats in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, now the Headmistress, rose to make a few announcements.

"Good Evening to everyone, I assume you all know that the Death Eaters have all been rounded up and returned to Azkaban with top-notch security, however, we must not calm down and loosen up just yet. He-who-must-not-be-named is still on the run, he will regain power, somehow, someway. For now, I'm pleased to inform you that we have a new Professor joining us this year who will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts; Professor Vivien Malfoy." A tall woman around her mid-twenties with pale brown (just like Hermione's recent hair-color) hair and light cerulean eyes stood up and smiled brightly to the crowd. Everyone burst out in their own buzzing conversations.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and said altogether; " Professor...Malfoy?!"


	2. Underestimated

**A/n:** Hi guys!! I'm back again with the second chapter! Can I ask you a favor? Can you please review!! It gives me extra energy to write chapters, I mean, if you do review, I wouldn't feel like all my hardwork for the chapters is rubbish. Okay! Here's the second chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

**His Sister?!**

**Chapter 2: Underestimated**

Draco Malfoy stared blankly at the inside ceiling of his four-poster bed. He wasn't really tired; in fact, he can barely sleep at all. He's stomach was pleading for food, but he also felt that he would throw up if he ate. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He can't decide whether it's the feeling of resentment or rejection that upsets him the most. He rolled over and covered his face with a pillow and quickly dozed off.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, where students were eating rather enthusiastically, a buzz of excitement echoed through the area about the new professor.

'_Malfoy? I thought Draco Malfoy was the last descendant of the Malfoy clan?'_

'_Who could she be?'_

'_Maybe they just have the same surname'_

'_I never knew the Malfoys had a daughter.'_

The topic about the mysterious identity of the professor rang throughout the hall. Even the trio had their own whispered discussion.

"You know, there's something dodgy about that professor." Harry wondered out loud.

"You're right Harry, her being a Malfoy and all that." Ron assumed eagerly.

"Yeah, and the fact that she's not even near thirty is another curious thing." Hermione said while scooping mashed potato on her plate. "She's too young for the job."

"What a fraud. There's no way she could be a Malfoy." Muttered Harry as he ate a turkey leg.

"Yes, her hair is a bit of a giveaway isn't it? I mean, all the Malfoys had blonde hair." Hermione said once again.

"Youn owf sher ilysa mar foyshic oudbe marf oysister." Ron mumbled with his mouth full of kidney pie.

"In English, Ron?" Hermione snapped irritably.

Ron gulped and drank some pumpkin juice before saying; "I meant, if she really is a Malfoy, she could be Malfoy's sister."

"Could be a possibility." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Let's just wait how he reacts tomorrow, and we'll know." Hermione whispered half-way through her treacle tart.

The following day, Draco was in a very surly mood. Everybody kept casting him dirty look and anxious glances as he walked to his classes. He didn't really participate attentively in class, well, that was until Defense against the Dark Arts.

Draco was gazing outside the window when Professor Malfoy entered the classroom. His absentminded face changed into an appalled expression.

"What are you doing here!" he demanded at the top of his voice. "Why are you here?!"

"Wha-"said the woman apparently abashed. "…Draco? Is that…really you?"

"Yeah, this is me! Why are you here?"Draco shouted once again, with rage etched in every corner of his face.

Professor Malfoy ran at Draco's seat and embraced him tightly, with tears welling up in her cerulean eyes.

"What are you…don't be..." Draco mumbled while the whole class stared at them with a bewildered expression.

Finally, Professor Malfoy got a hold of herself and stopped sobbing, noticing the class for the first time. "I'm so sorry, class…I-, well I guess I better explain this to you-, Draco," he put a hand over his shoulder. "…is my little brother. I haven't seen him for a long time, and I didn't expect him to still be in Hogwarts, so you can just imagine how blissful I felt in seeing him."

"So you're his..." Hermione muttered.

"Sister." Professor Malfoy replied.

"I told you so." Ron whispered to Harry smugly.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't look quite pleased with the situation. 'Great. First I get hated to hell by being a Death Eater and now my (CENSORED) sister shows up, and tells them my life story. Great. Just splendid.' He thought dully. 'How could my life get any worse?'

Out of rage and humiliation Draco ran outside the classroom and straight to McGonagall's office (he knew the Stone Gargoyle's password of course. A/N: Don't ask me, I don't know why.)

As soon as he opened the door and saw McGonagall there, He shouted. "How could you let that woman teach here?"

Professor McGonagall remained calm and said slowly. "Because I wanted her to."


	3. Uncertain

**A/n:** Hey guys!! I've got Chapter three!! Wasn't it so fast? Sorry for those Sealed Lips readers who happened to read this right now, Do you think I've favored this story too much?? hehehehe. Don't worry, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter! While waiting for the next chapter, you can always read **His Sister** here right? And of course! I need your help to finish these stories by reviewing! Loads of thanks for those who still continue to read my stories!!!

**His Sister**

**Chapter 3: Uncertain**

"You see Mr. Malfoy, you and Professor Vivien are going through the same isolation from people. You are both alone against the world, and I thought that this is the right time for you to find comfort in each other."

"How could she feel alone…after she left us?"Draco said shakily.

"You have been misinformed by your parents, Mr. Malfoy. Your sister never wished to leave you; she was disowned by your parents after refusing to join the Death Eaters. Your mother and father still felt sympathy for their own daughter, so, instead of letting Voldemort kill her, they disowned her and refused that she was ever related to them." Professor McGonagall explained briefly.

Draco was dumbfounded by Professor McGonagall's words. He couldn't believe his ears, he has never thought that was the reason his sister left them, after all, he was just five years old at that time. Draco looked down at his knees, feeling stupid that he had to shout in class.

"I expect you to apologize to Professor Vivien, Mr. Malfoy. Even if she is your sister, she's still your professor." Professor McGonagall snapped sternly.

"Yes…_Professor._**" **Draco added hastily.

Draco walked out of the stone gargoyle and proceeded to his next class (Potions). During Potions, he got dirty glances by Harry and Ron and the other students which he ignored. What bothered him was Hermione's inquisitive looks; it was as if she was scrutinizing every inch of him, as if to find some sort of disease.

All through Potions, he pondered whether to apologize to his sister or not. That was why all his concoctions were messed up; he added Dragon heartstrings instead of powdered moonstone to his supposed-to-be Draught of Peace, stirred clockwise when he was supposed to stir counter-clockwise for seven times. Potions ended with Draco looking like a mangled monkey with singed fur. Nobody actually laughed at him, but he saw Hermione give a stifled chuckle out of the corner of his eye.

'Yeah Granger, laugh all you want, just because you're a stinking mudblood, know-it-all.' He thought furiously. Draco decided to go to Professor Malfoy's office at lunchtime, so nobody could overhear him apologizing for the first time ever; sincerely.

He knocked at the door three times and heard an inaudible _come in _from inside. He opened the door and was amazed to see how the room had changed; it was the simplest of all the Defense against the Dark Arts teachers' offices. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and he remembered his sister loved to read (He was vaguely reminded of Hermione Granger) several portraits were hung (some even including him when he was just a child) cheap sofas were seated near the fireplace, and a desk was situated next to the bookcases.

"Draco!" she exclaimed uncontrollably. "Is there something wrong?"

"Vivien, I…I," Draco stammered. "I just…I just wanted to apologize to you, for, you know, earlier." She embraced him once again, but did not cry anymore.

"Oh Draco, I should be the one apologizing for leaving you there with mum and dad." She muttered while suppressing her sobs. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have." Draco whispered, while tears threatened to drop from his eyes; but it didn't.

"I take it that you are comfortable to have me as your Professor?"

"Yes." Draco replied.

"Then, you shall have to address me as Professor, understand?" Vivien said sternly, but with a smile on her face.

"Yes…_Professor._" Said Draco, emphasizing the last word.

"Would you like to have lunch with me here, Draco?"

"That would be great." Draco replied with a bright grin.

"We have a lot to catch up with each other don't you think? It has been thirteen years after all."

* * *

Hermione stared at Ron with utmost disgust, for he was stuffing his mouth with everything he could reach.

"You do know that's repulsive, Ron." Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Whassamader? Imangery ermyni." Ron mumbled through his full mouth.

"Ewk." Hermione simply exclaimed. She noticed that Harry was staring blankly into space and fiddling with his broccolis. "What's the matter, Harry? You haven't even eaten one bite.

"What?" Harry suddenly came to his senses and became aware that Hermione was talking to him. "Sorry, I just…I was wondering why-,"

"Malfoy had a sister?" Hermione finished.

"Yeah, nobody really said the Malfoys had a daughter did they?" Ron said, finally finishing his food. "There's something dodgy about that Professor."

"Well, that makes sense." Hermione retorted matter-of-factly. "But what about Malfoy's reaction when he saw Professor Malfoy?"

"You know Hermione, hearing two Malfoys in a sentence, sounds…weird." Harry suddenly cut in.

"Well, you wouldn't want me to call Malfoy, Draco, would you?" Hermione smirked.

"That's even more bizarre."

"Well I can't call a Professor by her first name, so it's either Malfoy or Draco, or would you like me to call him BF instead?"

"What?! Boyfriend?" Ron yelled angrily.

"No silly," Hermione giggled. "Bouncing Ferret."

Both Harry and Hermione chortled.


	4. Unbelievable

**A/n:** So, you've figured out the 'u' patterns on the chappies yet? hehehe. Well, here's chapter 4, where Vivien and Hermione get in a particularly interesting ordeal. Hope you like it!! Please read and review!!!

His Sister?!

Chapter 4: Unbelievable

The next couple of weeks with Defense against the Dark Arts went on smoothly. Professor Malfoy sure knew what she was doing, she knew all about the Dark Arts alright, and how to overcome it. She treated Draco as her student, and didn't give much preference. That's what Hermione admired about her. She was fair, humble and extremely clever. However, she didn't sound like she swallowed a textbook (like Hermione), there was always her opinion along with the facts. Although she was teaching a very complex subject, she still found a way for the students to enjoy while learning.

One day after a D.A.D.A class, Hermione stayed behind to talk to Professor Malfoy.

"Er…Professor," she started awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Ms.Granger." the young Professor plainly. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well…it's about, um, how you- ,"

Professor Malfoy held up a hand and said slowly, "Hermione, I may not know Legilimensia, but I think I know where this is going."

Hermione blushed scarlet for being addressed by her first name.

"You doubt my relationship with Draco-,"

"It's not that I-," Hermione reasoned but the Professor continued as if not interrupted.

"-and your friends think I'm a fraud and not really a Malfoy."

"I..." Hermione's voice faltered and remained in awkward silence.

"Hermione, you're a very clever witch, I can see that." Professor Malfoy explained kindly. "But you've got to learn to trust someone. Be prepared to risk it. That's what defeating the Dark Arts is all about. You've got to have not only vigilance but instinct of whom to have faith in." She smiled kindly and turned to leave.

"Um, Professor, it's not only that."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I need your help." Hermione said in a whisper.

Professor Malfoy smirked enthusiastically and said, "See me at my office at 7:00 tonight."

Hermione merely nodded, and she left the room.

* * *

"What took you so long, Hermione?" Ron whispered in Potions.

"I-I, had a conversation with Professor Malfoy." Hermione replied uncertainly.

"About what?" Harry muttered inaudibly while chopping up his ginger roots.

"About Dark Arts stuff." Hermione retorted. "Never you mind."

Harry and Ron knew better than to press on to the topic and continued to brew their Wit-Sharpening potion.

During dinner, Hermione seemed to be in a trance every now and then. She kept staring into nothing and coming out of her daze momentarily to check the time.

"Hermione, is there something you're not telling us?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"I'm going to meet Professor Malfoy at seven o'clock." She said sternly.

"Why?" Ron interjected.

"I-I, I'm going to ask her about yesterday's homework, I think I didn't do it quite right."

Hermione felt stupid for having to lie to Harry and Ron. Besides, why would she want to hide that Professor Malfoy was going to help her in defending herself. She was too embarrassed about being too vulnerable. She was going to help defeat Voldemort wasn't she? Then she had to work hard to strengthen herself, and now wasn't the time to hear Harry and Ron's snide remarks about Professor Malfoy. In her own opinion, Hermione thought the Professor was quite nice.

At the struck of seven o'clock, Hermione bid goodnight to Harry and Ron and went up to Professor Malfoy's office. She knocked three times and heard a whisper of _come in _from inside. She went in, and like Draco, was astonished by the room (even more; because of the books)

"Wow, Professor, I didn't know you liked books." Hermione said brightly.

"Are you kidding? I adore them!"

"Me too!!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They're just so…"Professor Malfoy wondered out loud.

"Fascinating." They both said at the same time. They chuckled at each other's analogous choice of words.

"You know, I see a lot of myself in you, Hermione. You're very brave and awfully clever. And of course, you tend to be such an insufferable know-it-all."

"You seem to know a lot about me, Professor." Hermione muttered awkwardly.

"My brother is quite fond of telling tales about you, actually." Professor Malfoy marveled out loud.

"Did he really say all those things about me?" Hermione muttered, awestruck.

"Well, actually, those are my own interpretation of what he had said. It was quite perplexing, really. First he compliments you without noticing it and when he realizes what he is talking about; quickly goes on to insulting you."

"Really?" Hermione muttered absent-mindedly scanning the room. He found the portraits that hung on the wall. "Is that little boy in the portrait, Malfoy?" Hermione inquired, gesturing towards a portrait with a little boy who looked absolutely adorable, even though he wasn't smiling.

"Yes, that's him when he was five." Professor Malfoy reminisced for a moment before looking at Hermione as though waiting for her to say something.

"Um…Professor Malfoy I-,"

"You could call me Professor Vivien if you like. I know that you clench your teeth while saying Malfoy with Professor. I know you loathe my brother." The young Professor grinned cheerily at Hermione.

"Yes, Professor. I just wanted to ask a favor."

"I know you do. And I'm going to help you defeat him."

"How did you-," Hermione muttered, dumbstruck.

"It does not matter. I know you would ask that question. I've seen you perform in class, and I'm sorry to say that you're reflexes are too slow and murmuring a couple of defensive spells isn't everything you need to help defeat Lord Voldemort," Hermione was surprised that Professor Vivien was not afraid of saying His name. "You'll need cunning and stealth in order to get into his mind. I understand that being a Gryffindor you're supposed to be noble and brave and never back out in any fight, but that's only going to make you attack him and you will not be able cast an able defense."

"I understand that, Professor, that's why I'm asking for your guidance. I want to learn more spells and jinxes. I want to help Harry defeat him with spells he is not aware of. We want to bolt from the blue, when he least expects it."

"You will. Because I'm going to train you."


	5. Undivided Attention

**A/n: **Hi everyone! Here's chapter five! Sorry for making you wait! Anyway, I'm trying to do this fic as fast as I can, because I'm going to do a sequel, which is really great when I picture it in my mind! It would mean a lot to me if you send suggestions in your reviews!!! Please continue reading!

**Chapter 5: Undivided Attention**

Draco was extremely irritated that Hermione Granger was close to his sister. He always saw them laughing together, talking animatedly during breaks and even spending time in her office. He wondered what Hermione Granger was up to in befriending his sister. It was really weird; they act as if they were sisters. Draco was determined to put a stop to this catastrophe if it was the last thing he does. A Malfoy never make friends with filthy, sniveling mudbloods. Then again, his sister never approved of the Malfoy way.

"Why do you spend time with that Granger?" Draco demanded his sister.

"I told you for the last time Draco, she's taking remedial classes with me." Professor Vivien replied.

"HA! You can't fool me! Granger's top of the year, why'd she need remedial classes?"

"Because she told me that she needs them." Professor Vivien patiently answered. "Her reflexes are too slow and her mind is not focused." Which was perfectly true.

"You do know that the last thing I need from you are lies, right?" Malfoy edgily retorted.

"I'm not lying to you, Draco. But if you want to believe that I am, knock yourself out." Then she turned around and left the room without saying another word.

* * *

"What do you plan in doing with the Halloween ball, Hermione?" asked the tall Ravenclaw Headboy.

"I don't know yet, Sean. I have two ideas; a costume party and a Victorian Masquerade Ball. I find both very exciting." Hermione replied.

"Why don't we go with both? A Victorian Masquerade costume party. Everyone should be wearing costumes with masks."

"Wow, that's a great idea! Do you think we can extend the age limit to second years? So the little ones could have fun, you know?"

"Hmm, maybe third years. McGonagall will go berserk with second years out of bed in midnight, and it'll be so unfair to first years since they're the only ones not attending." Sean reasonably explained.

"I guess you're right. Again. How do you manage to always outsmart me?" Hermione remarked sarcastically.

"It's the badge, I tell you." He pointed at his Headboy badge. "It makes wonders you know."

Hermione laughed at Sean's comment and patted him on the back.

"I must admit that you are a great Headboy." Hermione said seriously.

"Really?" Sean inquired with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, not really." Hermione chortled and dodged Sean's jinx. "We must brief the prefects of the plan so that there will be no hindrance in decorating. Of course we must start early, there are only three days left before Halloween."

"On it, ma'am."

"…so, in conclusion, you have to wear the mask until before midnight." Hermione recited at top speed.

"Why didn't you just tell us that instead of your long monologue?" Draco Malfoy interjected.

"Well, wouldn't you rather say 'stick that up your nose' instead of 'stick', Malfoy? Of course I wanted you to fully understand it" Hermione cheekily replied. "Really Malfoy, how daft can you get?"

"I believe it does not exceed the stupidity of having to take remedial classes in Defense against the Dark Arts." Malfoy smirked as he watched Hermione turn tomato red.

"Good for you then, you're not as daft as I thought you were." Hermione retorted.

'How'd she slither out of that one?' Draco furiously thought as Hermione continued to talk about the Halloween preparations they were going to make.

"…of course the Great Hall would be perfect with this kind of occasion." Hermione continued. "But I think it'd be much of a giveaway when they dine in it before the ball."

"Then why don't we put concealment charms on them, so they won't notice?" Sean suggested eagerly.

"Brilliant, Sean." Hermione complimented.

"I am the Headboy, am I not? I was born with brilliance." Sean muttered, with his nose up in the air.

"More like bigheaded boy." Draco whispered to his self.

* * *

After the prefect's meeting, Hermione proceeded to Gryffindor tower and told Ron and Harry and Ginny about the Halloween Masquerade Costume party.

"It's going to be so fun with all of us wearing masks that hides our identities and when the clock strikes midnight, we'll all take them off." Hermione narrated vivaciously.

"I think it's going to be an opportunity to meet someone new, well for the lower years that is. They can't tell who they're dancing with and when it's midnight you'll find out that they're the most unlikely person you could've ever danced with." Ginny gazed dreamily into the night.

"Well, as if that would make sense. Why would you dance with someone you don't know?" Ron butted in.

"Just because you don't understand what 'emotions' are, don't go into a conclusion that everyone doesn't." Hermione snapped irritably at Ron.

"Just because you're so clever, doesn't mean everyone isn't." Ron mocked Hermione's annoyed voice.

"Once again Ron, you've shown the tolerance level of a baboon's backside." Harry remarked amusingly as Hermione came trudging in to strangle Ron.


	6. Upset About Something?

**A/n: **Hello, my dearest readers! This is a really exciting chapter, I really hope you like it. Of course I've been totally trying not to get out of character, which was a little hard, because of the flow of the story. And plus, I left a cliffhanger there! And I'm not responding 'til I get reviews!! (Laughs sinisterly!)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Upset about Something?**

The prefects really worked hard for the next few days. The one who put real massive amounts of effort was Hermione. She monitored every spell and charm the prefects cast, she shook her already throbbing head for more ideas for the coming Halloween feast. Pumpkins were handcrafted in midair and hover charms were put on candles as usual. The most exciting part about the ball was the little Halloween booths that Hermione had come up with, so it was like a Halloween ball/ festival. The Great Hall was enlarged (which was saying something, because it was already very huge.) for the students' comfort. And as Sean had predicted, McGonagall only extended the age limit for the party to third years.

Of course, the professors were invited to join the party, to chaperon, along with the prefects, so nothing will go out of hand. The boys all talked about the food and the exciting booths, while the girls all talked about their costumes.

"So, Hermione, what costume do you think you're wearing?" Ginny asked Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione evidently lowered the book she was reading to her lap to speak to Ginny. "Um, I don't know yet. One thing's sure though, I am not going to dress up as a witch this year."

"Muggles dress up as witches during Halloween, right?" Ginny thoughtfully said

"Er, yeah! I usually do when I was a kid." Hermione replied as two boys entered the portrait hole.

"Hey Hermione, Ginny!" Harry cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Harry!" the two girls answered quite as happily.

"So, you've figured out what costume you're going to wear?" Hermione inquired eagerly.

"There're more things than costumes to worry about!" Ron cried out hysterically. "We still haven't got a date!!"

The two girls giggled uncontrollably at Ron's panic-stricken face.

"Sorry," Ginny started, holding of her giggles. "No can do, I said I'm going out with that cute, smart…er…what's his name again Hermione?"

"Cute and smart, eh, but you don't know his name." Ron smugly said to Ginny.

"His name's Sean, Sean Hickledott." Hermione lazily replied.

"Oh, the Bigheaded Headboy." Harry muttered while nodding his head.

"You can say that again." Ron exclaimed.

"He's not that bad, really!" Ginny defended. "He's actually quite nice. Hermione set me up with him."

"What about you Hermione?" Ron looked up hopefully at Hermione.

"Sorry, Harry asked me first." Hermione replied casually.

"When!?" Ron ejaculated hoarsely.

"When you and Ginny were talking about Sean, that was before I answered Ginny's question."

"Harry, how could you?!" Ron cried out.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, but he didn't look quite sorry. "I guess that only leaves you…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

That very same night, Draco was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office, talking her into giving him permission not to come to the cursed ball.

"…sides, I don't even have a partner for the dance, I would look like a complete moron." Draco whined while playing with the water fairy they caught earlier in a small basin.

"Have you even tried to ask one out?" Professor Vivien muttered calmly (even though Draco was whining at her for the past 35 minutes.)

"Well, no. Do you think anyone will want to go out with me after being involved with the Death Eaters?"

"Why don't you try asking Hermione? She's really nice, and she can see people for who they really are." Professor Vivien seemed very fond of Hermione.

"Why would I even consider that buck-toothed, mudblood, know-it-all. I'd rather ask a pug-face gorilla (A/n: haha! Pansy!) than her!! And besides, she already has a date!"

"You know, you could've just came straight to the point that she already has a date and you can't ask her out instead of insulting her, manners, Draco." Professor Vivien scolded.

"She really is a-well, not a buck tooth anymore, but she's still a mudblood know-it-all! And I don't want to lie." Draco retorted angrily.

"Then you could just go without a date then," said Professor Vivien brightly. "No one would know who you are, of course, before midnight that is."

"I hate you." Draco sighed, finally giving up.

"Yes, I'm sure you do." Professor Vivien muttered with a chirpy smile on her face.

* * *

The night before the Halloween ball was full of hustles and bustles, the prefects made last-minute preparations and the girls and boys were making last-ditch accessories for their costumes. Even the boys came to vanity extent just to impress people with their costumes.

The following day, classes were pretty much subdued, because the students were too much excited to even pay attention to their lessons. Professors were forced to give up, and just gave them homework. Professor Vivien actually let her class chat and talk about the night's much awaited event. She just sat there and amused herself by listening to the students' conversations; she evidently showed that she did not want to fight a losing battle.

At five o'clock pm, everyone went to their dormitories to get ready for the party, which was starting at six pm. Hermione and Ginny were in the head's dormitories so they would not have to be cramped in a room full of giggling girls putting on their make up, or as Hermione calls it; face paint.

"You know, it's pretty funny why you don't put make-up." Ginny recited conversationally. "I mean, every other girl in the universe wears them."

"Well, I'm not much of a girl, to be honest." Hermione replied sarcastically.

Ginny came out of the dressing room (Hermione conjured for them) wearing a blood-red set of dress robes, a pair of fangs and a dark shade of lipstick as a really pretty red-haired vampire.

"So what do you think?" Ginny spun around for Hermione to see.

"Great! You look fantastic, Ginny!" Hermione complimented as she peered through the dressing room curtain.

"Ready to come out now?" Ginny cried out impatiently. "You've been there so long!"

"So have you." Hermione snapped as she opened the dressing room curtain. Ginny gasped and gaped at Hermione, apparently stunned.

"You should utterly wear that to class." Ginny exclaimed dramatically. Hermione laughed and patted Ginny on the shoulder.

"Come on, we better hurry, I should be there at five thirty." Hermione bellowed edgily at Ginny.

They reached the doors to the great hall; nobody was there yet, except for three male figures and one female. Luna was with Ron, wearing a sparkling set of dress robes and a silver circlet around her forehead, and apparently, she transformed her ears into long elf-like ones.

"Wow, Ginny you look marvelous!" Sean cried out appraisingly at Ginny. "But where's Hermione? She should be here right now, doesn't she?"

"I'm here, you prat!" Hermione yelled furiously at Sean. "Don't play dumb, Sean, everyone knows you're in Ravenclaw!"

Harry and Ron, apparently really didn't realize that this was really Hermione, because they gawked at her open-mouthed, with a stunned gaze in their eyes.

"Oh, come on!" Hermione lost her well-kept temper. "Honestly! I did more renovations in the Yule ball!"

They all entered the doors and lost their selves in the midst of the most beautiful and glamorous night they've yet to experience.


	7. Unlikely Dance Partner

**A/n: **Hello everyone, once again, I'm known for my super duper fast updates!! Haha, just kidding! Well, here's the answer to all your questions. Okay, the mystery girl part is pretty obvious, but I hope it'll be alright for you. Anyway, The next chapter will be a little late because I'm going to continue writing the next chapter on my other story (We're on chapter 10 now! Yipee!) So I'm so sorry, if I left you a bit unsatisfied, but here's how I'm gonna make up to you, want to know what Ginny, Luna and Hermione looked like in the Halloween festi-ball?

**A/n: I'm pissed off!! See chapter 9 if you want to see the gowns.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Unlikely Dance Partner**

As they entered the great hall, they got their masks and put them on; Ginny's was a diamond-studded, chic one. Luna's was a simple, silky and slim silver mask. Before Hermione put on her mask, she noticed what Harry and Ron were wearing; Harry wore a handsome set of midnight blue dress robes and a spider-like mask (which was getting a number of dirty glares from Ron), Ron was…well...looking hairy.

"Ron," Hermione complained. "What are you supposed to be?"

"A werewolf. Luna suggested it." Ron replied casually as his fake tail wagged on his behind. He put on his hairy mask and talked Luna into getting a drink.

Hermione put on her forest-green mask and walked over to Harry to grip his arms tight.

"And what are you tonight, Mr. Mysterious?" Hermione teased mockingly.

"Well, I was supposed to be a Spiderman wizard, but I guess I did a poor job of impersonating him."

"I can help with that." Said Hermione as she pointed her wand at Harry's plain robes and it instantly became flashy and white spider webs were issuing from them.

"You're amazing, Hermione! I could kiss you!" Harry exclaimed.

"When haven't I?" Hermione replied jokingly. "But, as for the kiss, I'd rather you not."

Hermione dragged Harry to the booths saying that they won't have the time to look at them when people arrive. They explored the divination booth, which was run by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. They were very good in imitating Professor Trelawney's hysterical voice, which made Harry and Hermione laugh. They even predicted that Hermione will dance with the most unlikely dance partner tonight. They proceeded to go to the Horror booth, managed by (surprisingly) Neville and some Hufflepuff girl. It was pretty frightening and Harry even cast a patronus on the dementor they encountered along the way. Finally, they figured out that there were many boggarts set free inside the booth.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you let Neville run that booth," said Harry, still chortling from their experience. "But you made a wise decision."

"When haven't I?" said Hermione once again. "I thought that he knows what is really scary you know, with him always scared of stuff."

After 30 minutes of exploring the many booths the two noticed that people were already swarming in the great hall. Many wore very showy costumes (not wanting to be outshone by others.) this was definitely not a children's Halloween; the costumes they wore had magic on them, the ones who pretended to be ghosts were transparent, some even had decaying flesh, which frightened a lot of people. Other's had decapitated heads and severed arms. The night wore on until Hermione came up the platform in the middle and announced the dance.

"What a beautiful evening we're having!" Hermione announced with a booming voice, with the help of her wand. "Many thanks to the prefects who worked really hard to make this wonderful night happen. Anyway, I just wanted to announce that the first dance is going to start, so everyone grab their partners and let us dance the night away!"

Lively rock music began to play and everyone stood up and grabbed their partners to the dance floor. Ron looked like he didn't want to join the dance, but Luna dragged him to the dance floor and began to dance a very unusual version of the swing. Ginny and Sean were already on the dance floor; Sean, sparkling in his prince outfit and Ginny, looking very extravagant with a hint of mystique in her vampire costume. Harry was the one who pulled Hermione to the dance floor and began showing her moves that he learned from Sirius when he was alive.

When Draco entered the Great Hall, everyone was already dancing; some were eating and talking animatedly on the table. Seeing as he didn't have a dance partner, he chose to sit down and eat. Every table in the great hall was circular and had a crystal ball in the middle. You just touch the crystal ball and think of the food you want to eat and it will appear on the table. Draco ordered breadsticks, and as soon as it appeared on the table; he started munching on them.

"This sucks," he thought edgily. "Why did I even go to this stupid party?"

Then he saw it, precisely in the middle of the dance floor; a really stunning and beautiful girl. She wore a long forest-green, floor-length gown that had a big slit starting from the upper left corner of her thigh. The sleeves of her gown were slightly see-through, her arms and her legs were all covered with leafy and woody vines, and she wore a flower wreath atop her head. To complete her splendor, she had fluttering fairy wings attached to her back; she looked like a really charming fairy. Draco disregarded the fact that this person might actually recognize him; he didn't do much to his costume, after all. He walked over to her and asked her to dance.

"Will you dance with me?" he timidly inquired.

"Whoa, that's a little straightforward don't you think?" the girl replied sarcastically. "But, okay, yeah I would. My partner's dancing with a friend anyway."

As soon as Draco held her hands, the rock song changed into a mellow, pop song. They looked curiously at each other and chortled.

"What perfect timing." The girl muttered gently. He held her hips and got a hold of her hand, they danced accordingly for the music.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Draco asked casually, while dancing.

"I'm-,"

"Let me guess, you're a vegetarian!" Draco cried out jokingly.

"No I'm-," the girl stated once again, but cut off by Draco.

"I know! You're Professor Sprout's daughter." Apparently he said this quite loudly, for Professor Sprout was now giving them a dirty look. "Don't tell her I told you that."

"I think she already knows." The girl giggled.

"Anyway, what are you?" Draco said offhandedly once again.

"I'm an earth fairy, silly!" she replied brightly in the midst of the dark foyer.

"Ahh, I should have known!" Draco feigned a look of surprise.

"So, it's my turn now to ask you; what are you supposed to be?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm the phantom of the night." He answered, pointing at his glowing self. True enough, he was emitting a bluish glow. He was wearing a black cape and knee high boots. The cape obscured the rest of his clothing from view. "By the way, who are you?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." The girl said with sarcasm oozing from her sweet voice. Draco vaguely recognized that voice, but ignored it.

After 2 ½ hours, Draco and the mysterious girl was still dancing on the dance floor, Luna and Ron were dancing right beside them, and midnight was coming close. 10 minutes…9 minutes…8 minutes…7 minutes…5 minutes…3 minutes…1 minute. Suddenly, a loud clang from a bell reverberated throughout the Great hall, a thousand candle lights ignited above them, which made the whole room glow very brightly. The music stopped and everyone rose from their seats.

"Okay everyone," Sean announced at the high platform. "I formally proclaim the struck of midnight! So, let us all take our masks off in three…two…one."

Everyone took their masks off at the very same time, the moment the identities were revealed the Great Hall buzzed with excitement.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered, apparently awe-struck.

"G-granger?" Draco stammered, more shocked than ever.

They gazed at each other with a look of disgust and loathing etched in their faces. Draco just turned away and walked out while Hermione was left there in the middle of the dance floor, looking extremely stunned.


	8. Unconventional Scheme

**A/n:**Oh I just can't help continuing this story. I wound up writing this chapter instead of Sealed Lips'. sorry 'bout that Sealed Lips subscribers. Hehehe. Anyway, this is a bridge chapter; meaning it does not contain anything important, just a bridge to the other chapter. In conclusion, I can't continue without this chapter!! Enjoy guys!! If you have any suggestions or questions email me at Thanks! **

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Unconventional Scheme

The next morning was full of chatter about last night's events. All were very weary eyed and worn-out, good thing it was only up to midnight. More people found themselves sleeping during History of Magic (Professor Binns never noticed, did he.) but none were thick enough to sleep in Professor McGonagall's class, in their opinion, she looked pretty cross that day. She too, bore the somnolent eyes of last night's affair. Professor Vivien merely chuckled at the sight of the exhausted girls and boys slouching on their seats. She, as always, thought it best to have class not in this state.

She suddenly blew a whistle and everyone jerked their weary heads in surprise towards the vibrant Professor.

"Now surely you wouldn't want to have a class in this state wouldn't you, chaps?" she shouted undauntedly through the whole class. A number of groans followed.

"Dear, dear, I cannot have a class full of groaning trolls! Come now, let us all rise, up now! Lest you want to rot your buttocks off there." Professor Vivien muttered nonchalantly. Everyone in the class groaned once more about having to stand up.

Hermione was first to stand up, though. She looked unusually more energetic than the rest; nonetheless, she did not look rather blissful either. She has been thinking about last night where she had danced with Malfoy and even more awful; flirted with him to some extent. She had not dared to even look up in his direction, she obliged into putting much distance whenever Malfoy was in the vicinity. She was acting as if there was an anti-Malfoy jinx cast on her.

On the other hand, Draco Malfoy was doing nothing much to avoid Hermione Granger, for she already saved him the trouble of doing that. But still, that didn't stop him throwing her some furtive glances during class did it? He was really ashamed of having thought of Hermione Granger in a good way, especially in a really, really good way. Secretly, he really thought Hermione looked real stunning the night before, good thing he didn't admit it, though.

Anyway, even though the two found a way not to talk or even look at each other because of the awkward circumstances, fate or rather; a certain Professor did.

"Okay class," Professor Vivien continued. "I want you to pair up with the person sitting next to you."

The class was shocked to find another person seating next to them instead of their seatmates. The professor transported everyone to random seats in a blink of an eye. Surprisingly enough, everyone was paired up with the opposite house. Maybe you can guess who Hermione was paired with.

"Evil little witch." Draco cursed under his breath while glaring at his sister who was apparently pleased with the seating arrangements.

"Okay now, I want you to hex the person next to you and I want them to block it as quickly as they can." Everyone suddenly shouted jinxes and their partners dodged them unknowingly. Hermione and Draco, however, could not decide who would jinx who.

Finally, Hermione gathered up her guts and jinxed the unaware Draco square on the chest. He stumbled backwards not having realized that Hermione took an action. He looked straight into her and saw her face flash a concealed grin. He didn't know what made him do it, but he jinxed her back.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled viciously, Hermione, however, blocked the jinx.

Feeling the tension pump into their every vein, the class was thoroughly invigorated by the short exercise and was now as vigorous as ever.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" the smiling Professor chuckled to the panting students. "I guess we can carry on with the lessons then, shall we?"

The class assembled back to their original seats and got their books out animatedly. They scribbled at their parchments quietly and listened to every word Professor Vivien let go. Before the class ended, Professor Vivien made a small announcement.

"Now, I want you all to pay attention closely." She started eagerly. "I will assign you all a highly dangerous and difficult task. Let us consider it a little project of ours." She paused dramatically and continued. "You are to invent spells that aids defense. Meaning, it cannot be, under no circumstances, harmful to anyone. It should be mainly used for defense. I know that this task is pretty rough so I decided that it'll be a partner project. You will be partnered to the ones who have been your partners in the little duel we held a while ago."

Hermione threw Draco a furtive glance before gasping shockingly. Draco was clenching his fist so hard that it became white. Everyone thought it was a bad idea to have a partner project, especially with rival houses.

"So, anyway, this project will be done during your free time and not in class. I don't want anything disturbing my lesson plan. It'll be handed to me by the end of the month. I know that you all think that this is a really dreadful idea, but I'm one of those exceedingly annoying professors who aspires inter-house collaboration. So please forgive my irksome habits."

The class took one last groan at the pathetic teacher whose aspiration can never come true and strode out of the room. Draco was so mad at his sister that he wanted to strangle her with his bare hands, but she called out someone that interrupted their forthcoming confrontation.

"Oh, Hermione," she called out sweetly. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it, professor?" Hermione carefully replied, coming back into the room.

"I just wanted you to know," she suddenly dropped her voice into a point that only Hermione can hear. "Friday night, usual time and place."

"Okay, Professor." She answered politely.

Once Hermione was out of earshot, Draco yelled furiously and ranted on regarding his sister's awful habits about making other people's lives more complicated.

"Why did you have to do that?" Draco raged on furiously. "You're torturing the living hell out of me!" Professor Vivien merely giggled. "What are you giggling about now?"

"I saw you last night, Draco." She chortled evilly.

Draco was left speechless and looked at his sister sheepishly before turning to leave.

"I'm going to be late for class." He said curtly.

"I thought so." She replied with a sinister look on her face. "You fancy her don't you, Draco?"

"No, I do not!" Draco ejaculated while blushing. Professor Vivien let out an uncommon high pitched cackle.

"Don't worry, Draco. I won't tell. You should be the one to tell her, anyway." She muttered matter-of-factly.

"I have nothing to tell her, zilch!" he retorted crossly.

"Whatever." She responded idly. "But you will have to tell her sooner or later."


	9. Undecided Expectations

**A/n:** Hi everyone! It's awesome me again with a new chapter! hehehehehe, just kidding! I had a little fun in this chapter, I hope you would too! Now, I'm too pissed off!! I always get incomplete links when I publish my stories, I always paste them completely!! But when I come to check the live preview, it malfunctions!! I'm so tired of replacing the chapters so I'm posting it in myspace! find me there, my email's kmy9794 (at) yahoo (dot) com. I've posted it in my blogpost! Oh, and please review!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Undecided Expectations **

Hermione was real troubled about everything. She found it hard to concentrate on her lessons and her D.A.D.A. training. She did not know what was bothering her, most of the time she found herself staring out the window and not paying attention to class. Numerous times she stumbled in the corridors; she quietly picks herself up and continues walking as if nothing happened. Harry and Ron noticed this gloomy change in Hermione as well. But when they tried to ask her what was wrong, they would get an inaudible jerk of a head and utter silence.

"Hermione," Harry stated tentatively. "You've been like that for a while now."

"Huh," Hermione suddenly realized Harry was talking to her. "Sorry Harry. It's just…Something's been bothering me for some time now."

"As much as I hate to be nosy about what's bothering you, I'd have to ask you, what is it?" Harry said sarcastically as he opened his Transfiguration book.

"I can't…you'll, it's just I…well, you'll laugh at me and…I just can't bring myself to that anymore." She hesitated while her cheeks gone scarlet.

"Don't worry, I won't. We haven't been friends for almost seven years for nothing, right?" he replied reassuringly.

"Well," Hermione faltered once more then Harry gave her a pleading look. "Alright. It was the night of the Halloween dance. I, I kind of danced with, with Malfoy."

"You what?!" exclaimed Harry, finally registering what she had said.

Hermione whimpered at the sound of Harry's voice raising. Apparently, she did not want to see Harry in one of his livid modes anymore.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." Hermione watched Harry as he massaged his throbbing temples.

"You know, you're lucky Ron's not here, or he couldn't have controlled his temper and of course, Malfoy's sorry arse would've been beaten to hell." Harry contemplated furiously.

"I know what you mean." Hermione answered, thinking of Ron. "He'd be like a wild gorilla out of his cage. Anyway, I didn't know who he was of course, he was wearing a mask. And besides, he was the one who asked me to dance. I figured he would've known it was me and decided to fool me into…well, doing something so un-me. But what hinders my brilliant theory is his reaction after we took off our masks, it was like, he was as surprised as I was. He also walked out arrogantly when he realized it was me. And I was left so confused"

"I get your point, so the only explanation for that is he fancied you that night." Harry muttered smugly.

"He does not!" Hermione blushed a dark shade of red. "Why would he!?"

Suddenly, Harry realized something and laughed so hard that he fell off his seat.

"What's so funny?" Hermione interjected irately.

"I just remembered that you and Malfoy are partners in this project at Defense Against the Dark Arts!!" he muttered through shrieks of laughter. "Imagine how awkward it is for him!"

"Well, as awkward as it would be to me! Dear, dear, it's been over a week and we still haven't started." Hermione narrated anxiously.

"Same here," Harry replied. "That Slytherin girl's acting as if she's put an Anti-Potter jinx on herself. She's been avoiding me for a long while now, you know."

Hermione jolted in her seat, remembering that she too has been acting that way towards Draco Malfoy.

"I've started research by myself anyway," Harry stated, opening the book he found in the library. "It says here you'd have to find the Latin translation of what the spell should do; that would be the incantation. Then you'd have to find out the correct wand movement, that's the hard part, you've got to solve and all that measuring rubbish. I wish I've gotten the chance to study Physics; it would be a lot of help. Oh yeah, and you'd also have to calculate the right amount of magic to exert to the spell."

"Yeah, I reckon its simple enough, if only Malfoy would cooperate, which he undoubtedly wouldn't." Hermione responded crossly.

"Well, I guess you'll have much luck with Malfoy than me with that Rosser girl, now that he fancies you, anyway." Harry had to duck hastily as Hermione threw her school shoes at him.

* * *

"Much luck with that little confession of yours, Draco?" Professor Vivien said sweetly. 

"I told you for the hundredth time, I DO NOT FANCY HER!!" Draco roared at his sister, who merely chuckled at his choice of words. The first years nearby squealed and ran away upon hearing Draco's furious voice.

"You know, Draco, the more you deny it, the more you admit it, too." Professor Vivien seemed to enjoy herself while torturing Draco. "You know the saying "the more you hate, the more you love"?"

"Well I see no truth in that saying. Its muggle hogwash and I refuse to believe it."

"Whatever! Have you even started on your project?" she inquired intently.

"You did that on purpose!!!" He bellowed at his sister.

"Did what on purpose?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"You set us up on purpose!! You're more vile and evil than Voldemort!" Draco yelled frustrated.

"Surely not!"

"Well I hope you enjoyed playing Cupid, 'coz it's going to be over in less than a month!" Draco retorted once more and strode away from his sister.

Plan's working just as I wanted it to be." Professor Vivien told herself while smirking evilly.


	10. Unseemly Proposal

**A/n: **Okay, I tried my best but I am now on a writer's block, dead end! Please help me by reviewing!! I'm still thinking what I shall do next. I'm thinking way to forward that I don't know what to do in the present! Any suggestions?**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Unseemly Proposal**

"Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione called out after Herbology. "I want to talk to you about that project."

'What the hell happened to that I'm-not-talking-to-you-ever Granger? Am I supposed to take evasive action now?!' Draco thought anxiously.

"I have ideas about that spell," Hermione started boldly, but secretly, her knees were shaking a bit. Draco showed no sign of recognition, but nodded curtly.

Hermione recited at top speed all the way to Arithmancy class. She told him about all the research she's made and if he has any more addition to her theory.

"Look, if you want this to work out you have to cooperate and help me make this spell," Hermione babbled on.

"Alright!" Draco ran out of patience and shouted loudly, that half the class was looking at him with bewilderment. Hermione frowned at him and continued writing notes on her parchment. After class, Hermione cornered him again.

"Okay," Hermione exclaimed as she struggled in keeping up with Draco. "I know that night in the dance was a bit awkward for you, but there's no use pretending it didn't happen-,"

"What do I have to do then!?" Draco yelled cutting off Hermione's words. "Act as if everything's fine and dandy and continue on with my life?"

"Exactly!" Hermione blurted out. "We didn't realize who we are, okay! It is less your fault than it is mine!" Draco looked at her with loathing etched in every visible corner of his face.

"My sister did this partner thing because she thought I fancied you, okay! That's why I didn't want to participate, how could she think of such a thing? Why would I fancy a filthy mudblood like you?" Draco declaimed with an air of arrogance in his voice. Hermione looked very hurt and livid. Her fists were clenched and a vein in her temple was pulsing. She slapped Malfoy so hard on the face that he tumbled on the floor.

"I loathe you, Malfoy! Hmpf!" Draco clamped a hand to his throbbing face and looked up at Hermione who had her nose up in the air.

"Oh yeah!?" he said, standing on his feet. "Well, I loathe you!"

"I loathe you more!" Hermione yelled out, pushing Malfoy against the wall.

"I loathe you more than more!" Malfoy retorted shoving Hermione to the floor. Hermione stood up, red with anger.

"How dare you push a girl?!" Hermione cried out.

"You're a girl, Granger? Why, I haven't noticed!" Malfoy feigned a shocked voice. He was really shocked when Hermione suddenly smirked smugly.

"Well, you seemed to notice perfectly well during the Halloween dance!" Hermione told him, still wearing that smirk on her face. Two pink blushes grew on each of Draco's cheeks as he turned around form Hermione.

"That," Draco muttered, still blushing. "Was different, Granger."

Hermione cackled, almost the same way as Professor Vivien did, at Draco's little predicament.

"So, you admit that you thought I looked like a girl during the dance?" Hermione's smirk widened.

"No, I do not! I'm not admitting anything Granger!" Draco ejaculated, spit coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, okay I get it, just please don't spit at me! Mind your manners Malfoy!" Hermione paced towards the stone steps and looked at Draco. "Aren't you going to class?"

"Oh, CENSORED!! I'm going to be CENSORED late for class! This is all you CENSORED fault, Granger." He ran towards the step and toppled over Hermione, who look oddly flustered.

"Get off of me Malfoy!!" she cried out furiously while pushing Draco away. "If I haven't known that you're such a dim-witted idiot, I would've considered that as sexual harassment!"

"Me? Dim-witted?" Draco scoffed conceitedly. "Just because you're so clever, doesn't mean you know everything! And why would I sexually harass you? Honestly, you're not much of a prize, Granger!"

As Hermione listened to Draco's harsh words, her eyes began to water, and her head began to throb. Why did she feel this way? She always ignored Malfoy's usual insults, why cry now?

"…I don't even get what that Viktor Krum saw in you, if you ask me, he needs a look in the head-." Draco was surprised to see Hermione turn her back and run towards the girls' comfort room, before she turned away; he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. He felt a tang of guilt for making Hermione Granger cry, only, he didn't know why. He persistently insulted her the same way, why did he feel sympathy for her at that very moment.

He was left speechless in the empty corridor for a second and immediately, he turned to leave.

* * *

Hermione cried relentlessly the whole afternoon. She did not know why she felt so offended by Malfoy's words, he was just being his normal, annoying self, why did she have to cry all over him like that. She's proven that she's weak, and in front of Malfoy, too. She realized it was nothing to be upset of and decided to let it go.

The next morning she cornered Malfoy again and decided to keep their conversations brief and prim, so they would not get into an argument that might repeat what happened the day before.

"Malfoy," she said stiffly after Transfiguration. "Have you any more ideas to add to my theories on the project?"

"I don't." he said simply, though he noticed Hermione's muffled voice and indifference towards him. She nodded curtly and proceeded to Ancient Runes without looking back at Draco.

During lunch, Draco saw Hermione reading a heavy heap of books while her friends were talking animatedly beside her. She was wearing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses nowadays when she was reading. Because of her enthusiasm for books, she developed faulty eyesight. Malfoy noticed what she was reading, it was a book called '_Overcoming the Dark Arts'. _The other books beside her were '_How to make a Spell, 1-2-3' 'Defense and You' 'Spells made throughout the Ages' _and '_Revenge Spells for your enemies.' _Wait, that wasn't right.

"She's really working hard for that project." Draco told himself. "Maybe I should help, somehow."

**A/n:** Cliffhanger!! hehehe


	11. Useful and Practical

**A/n:** Whew! What a relief!! I weaseled out of that writer's block!! For all those others on writer's block, I'd recommend listening to **What I've Been Looking For by Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabreel, **you know, the ones in Highschool Musical! It really helps!! Anyway, this part of the story gets interesting, since sparks fly out between Hermione and Draco. Meaning the chemistry between them will be, um, pleasant...hahaha. Please continue reviewing!!

**A/n:** Oh, and one more thing, Sorry I can't update faster on Sealed Lips if ever you're reading this. i'm in the a middle of a conflict about it, see. Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I feel so bad I have these hideous cuts on my legs beacuse of figure skating!! How am I ever gonna keep them from scarring!!?

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: Useful and Practical **

Hermione can't believe her ears, Draco Malfoy, the arrogant, self-centered git, offering her some help?? What has happened to the world? Did it suddenly turn out of its orbit? She was so speechless that she didn't get to say no. That afternoon, she spent a long, awkward moment in the library with Malfoy.

Hermione was dodging him furtive glances from under her book. She peered carefully through her wire-rimmed glasses, scrutinizing him for some sort of sickness. She noticed the way his supple blonde hair fell at the sides of his face, the way his eyelashes curled as he blinked, the way his crimson lips pursed and how it looked like he was about to drink a nasty medicine. She ogled at him curiously for an entire hour, until he finally noticed her prying eyes.

"Granger, you're not allowed to look at me like that." Malfoy sighed irritated. Hermione hastily turned her gaze back to her book and stared at him no more.

After 5 minutes or so, Malfoy turned his glance to Hermione. He wondered why she was looking at him oddly a while ago. He observed her carefully; he noticed that her hair had developed soft wavy curls over the past few years; that must've taken a lot of salon works and a ton of hair straightening spells. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight from under her glasses. He never noticed she had rosy cheeks, or maybe it was just make-up? Then again, Hermione Granger doesn't wear make-up. He knows, for he overheard her saying that she never puts on any because she considers it as face paint. She wasn't vain, unlike the other girls in his class; maybe that's what he liked about her.

'No, I did not just admit that I liked her!' he thought furiously. He pushed the pages roughly which caused Hermione to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked blankly. "You might tear the pages."

He grunted and continued to read. 'I definitely do not fancy her, I just think her personality's strong and, and unique.' He convinced himself over and over again. 'We've been enemies the moment we set our eyes on each other, there's no way I can like her, no bloody way!'

"Why don't we start making the spell tomorrow morning?" Hermione suddenly stated. "That way, we'll have more time to polish it."

"Morning? Don't you mean noon? During lunch break?" Draco replied off-handedly.

"Of course not, how do you expect me to eat, with you 5-inches beside me?" Hermione answered calmly.

"Good point." Draco agreed. "But I wouldn't mind, I don't eat lunch anyway. That'd help from keeping me nauseous." Hermione rolled her eyes and pondered for a while.

"Hmm, tell you what, why don't we stay near the lake during lunch time, so we can eat and do the work as well?" Hermione suggested.

"I told you, I don't eat lunch." Draco retorted.

"I'll make some, then. There's no way you can refuse." She said expressionlessly.

"Are you serious? I mean, you won't put poison on it or anything?"

"Poisoning you is not my way of finishing off someone like you, Malfoy; it'll be too quick and painless on your part. I want you to die a nice slow and agonizing death, if you don't mind." Hermione smiled evilly at him.

"You're being much too much like Professor Vivien every day that passes." Draco remarked with a satisfied smirk. Hermione just nodded briskly.

* * *

The following day, Hermione was seen preparing her books during lunchtime. She was hovering a pile of books on top of her head all the way outside the castle.

"Hermione," Ron had caught up with her, suddenly. "Where the bloody hell are you going with that stack of books? Are you selling them or something?"

"I'm doing that project near the lake?" Hermione replied at ease. "With Malfoy."

"Don't you think you're spending way too much time with Malfoy these days? I hardly see you after class!" he cried out hysterically.

"Ron, this is a project which gives us a clear idea of how our N.E.W.T.'s will turn out." She snapped irately. "It's 65 of our grade. So I'm not hesitating of giving my all."

"But, you'll just make Malfoy get a high mark too!" Ron reasoned out.

"What do you want me to do, then? Fail on purpose? So you can get your sweet revenge on Malfoy?" Hermione was now yelling uncontrollably. "I don't think so, Ron, I don't think so."

"Hey! I'm not being selfish or whatever it is you're thinking-," Ron whined but was cut off by Hermione.

"Oh, believe me Ron, you're much more worse than that. You're an insensitive, infuriating prick!" Hermione bellowed and hastily strode out of the castle to the grounds.

Once near the lake, she saw Draco Malfoy seating under a Beech tree, looking oddly disgruntled. Once Hermione approached the Beech tree, she lowered her books down.

"What are you looking so pissed off about?" Draco asked her briefly.

"I should ask you the same question." Hermione responded shrewdly.

Draco scoffed and turned to look at the stack of books neatly piled near his ankles.

"Are you seriously reading that right now?" he said alarmingly.

"Of course not," Hermione replied mockingly. "I've already read them; I just brought them for you to see the progress I've made."

"Then why didn't you just make a summary of it?" Draco demanded lazily.

"Do you think I wanted to make this easy for you, Malfoy?"

"So you plan to torture me with all these books."

"Not really, I'm making you lunch am I not? That's not exactly called torture isn't it?" Hermione told him intently. She waved her wand and produced a plate of steaming turkey sandwiches and two crystal goblets of iced tea.

"Not bad." Draco remarked looking impressed. "What's this anyway?" he said holding up the goblet of iced tea.

"It's iced tea. I guess wizards don't really drink it, but I'm rather fond of them right now." She answered him raising the goblet to her mouth.

"So now we're eating and drinking whatever you please." Draco jeered grabbing a piece of turkey sandwich. "That's just really dominant of you, Granger."

"Well, I guess we can say I'm in charge of this project since I'm the one making real effort." Hermione stated haughtily. Draco knew better than to argue.

Hermione was quite disappointed, though, when she saw him roll his eyes and ignore her comment. She was hoping he'd row with her, so she'd have a good reason to hex him.

"Anyway, you start reading those and I'll start calculating these and see if anything happens." Draco rolled his eyes once again and obeyed her, drinking the iced tea as he did so.


	12. Unwavering Progress

**A/n: **I can't believe how much progress I've had with the chapters!! I guess we're all making progress, Hermione and Draco and Me!! Yippee!! I already typed and uploaded the next chapter which I'm refusing to post until the number of reviews I get will satisfy me!! hahaha! I hope this'll teach you a lesson for not reviewing that consistently! I'm now currently typing chapter 14!! I'm hanging chapter 13 in front of your nose like a naughty person would with a very scrumptious cookie. hahahaha! I'm so evil, Maybe I should take over after Voldemort!!

**A/n Update: **Hey thanks for the head's up about the gender confusion thing melonoleum! I already edited that part! It's funny I haven't noticed that mistake before, hmmm. Anyway pstibbon, one of my reviewers, is serious in wanting the 13th chapter, she reviewed four times!! hahaha. But I'm still not that satisfied, I'm waiting for my regular reviewers to review, I won't mention any names, okay? Ashley-In-Wonderland, theknightofkonoha, whymuztitellu24myname, Punkindoodle!! I definitely won't mention any names!!

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unwavering Progress**

"Malfoy!" Hermione Granger called out after class. "I think the spell is finally showing some development. I reckon we might have something, here!"

"Wow, that's really wonderful news." Draco replied lazily.

"Why, aren't you thrilled?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"Ecstatic. Listen, I'm not that much fussy about this little project." He answered unenthusiastically, yet again.

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione retorted breathlessly. "We're going to make a spell that's bound to block the Cruciatus curse! That'll help thousands of people, if ever Voldemort gains power again."

"Whoa. Slow down will you?" Draco interjected. "First of all _you're _the one who's going to be able to make the spell. Second of all, I doubt it that Voldemort can ever return to power and curse the living daylights out of thousands of people seeing that the ministry is after his rotting arse."

"Are you trying to be modest, Malfoy? Because, trust me, it doesn't suit your slimy ferret of a face." Hermione snapped at him.

"No, I'm certainly not being modest. I'm just stating the obvious." He answered her coldly.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll just listen and do everything I say." Hermione stated deliberately.

"Yeah, Granger, as if that's ever going to happen." He scoffed and turned his back on her.

"Then let's go to the potions lab, which I was kindly permitted by Professor Slughorn to use to develop this marvelous spell, shall we?" she declared blatantly as she grabbed his arm, which Draco wouldn't have guessed she would ever do in a billion years, and dragged him to the dungeons.

Once inside the potions lab, a stench of burnt plastic mixed with rotten eggs filled Draco's nostrils.

"Is that your perfume, Granger?" Draco asked sardonically. He saw her scowl at him momentarily but, in his whole miserable life, Draco has never seen any woman smirk in the most evil possible way, which brought a whimper out of his mouth. Her spine-tingling gaze looked murderous that Draco was left utterly speechless.

"You know Malfoy, if you value your life; you had better not make any of those sick comments of yours, because I'm not the kind of person who hesitates a lot when it comes to cursing people to oblivion." She told him with a malevolent grin. "Back to business then."

They proceeded to a cauldron full of a bubbling, green stuff that looked like toxic vomit.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" he remarked disgustedly. "Did Slughorn eat a particularly nasty piece of contaminated dragon meat and threw up in this cauldron."

"I'd have you know that Professor Slughorn is a vegan activist. And no, it is not his vomit. It's a potion I made to measure the amount of magic needed for the spell we're about to make." She muttered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, that's really obvious." Draco replied wryly. "And what is the evident action we must take to know this magnificent measurement?"

"You're supposed to stick your wand in the concoction and mutter the incantation of the spell." Hermione recited at top speed. Draco was hesitant in following her orders, but still did as he was told.

"Desino Cruciamentum." He mumbled as he stuck his wand inside the cauldron.

Instantly, the concoction exploded on his face, so he was spattered from head to toe by the greenish goo, smelling like burnt plastic and rotten eggs.

"Oh dear." Hermione exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

"Granger?" Draco inquired pleasantly.

"Yes?" Hermione said, still suppressing her giggles.

"This potion definitely not toxic?"

"Er- surely not. I haven't read anything about it being poisonous or anything." Hermione muttered still fighting the urge to laugh.

"Great then." Draco threw himself onto Hermione and smeared the glop onto her face. He grabbed her by the waist and started smothering her with the cursed concoction.

"Draco Malfoy, you let go of me!" she managed to say as she struggled out of Draco's arms.

"Thought it was pretty funny then, to drape me with this repulsive potion?" Draco bellowed at her.

"I didn't know, alright!" she panted as she writhed out of Draco's firm grasp. "I did not do that on purpose, Malfoy! Let go of me before I hex you!"

"How would you?" Draco asked with a sneer on his face. Then Hermione noticed that her wand was on the far end of the table next to them.

"Oh, crap!" she exclaimed as she looked fearfully at Draco. "Now be reasonable, Malfoy. What will you achieve in hexing me?"

"I must tell you, I will attain a great deal of satisfaction."

"Malfoy, re-remember y-your s-s-sister, she w-wouldn't l-like this!!" Hermione stuttered as Draco pointed his wand at her.

"Why would I care if she'll be all sad when you're gone? Trust me; I will have no hesitation in Avada-ing your know-it-all arse, Granger!" Draco whispered in a deadly voice.

"You wouldn't!!" Hermione said in a high-pitched voice.

"Avada-," Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the next line, but it never came. Instead he heard Draco laughing like a hyena. "I never thought it would be that easy to scare you off, Granger!"

"You did that on purpose!" Hermione pounded her fist into his chest. "I hate you! Hmpf! Now if you don't mind I'm going to clean myself now!"

She was about to walk past Draco when she slipped over the concoction and had no choice but to hold onto Draco's neck for support. She looked up at his face which was mere inches from hers and if she moved a little more, her lips would've touched his, she was relieved it didn't.

"What hap-," Professor Slughorn suddenly entered and noticed the two, covered in goo, and gazing into each other's eyes. "Am I, er, interrupting something?"

Hermione and Draco realized the presence of the Professor and suddenly let go of each other, feeling mightily humiliated and blushing a dark shade of scarlet all the same.

"Uh, the potion exploded." Draco whispered shamefully.

"We'll tidy up, Professor." Hermione added.

"I certainly hope you do, it smells like the contents of a garbage can were deposited here." Professor Slughorn grinned at them and strode away.

After professor Slughorn exited the room, an awkward silence filled the dungeons until Draco broke it.

"Let's tidy up."

"Uh, yes, great idea."

"Scourgify." Both of them bellowed and the room was spotlessly clean.

Once again the awkward silence surrounded the room. And it was Hermione's turn to break the silence.

"Sorry."

"Feeling's mutual."

"Same here."

"Um, we better go."

* * *

"Hello there, dear Vivien."

"To what do I owe this pleasure of meeting you tonight, Horace?"

"Well, I just thought, that this little piece of information I've gathered upon checking on your little brother and Ms. Hermione Granger in the Potions lab a while ago would interest you." Professor Vivien gasped at Professor Slughorn's words.

"Is it PG 13 Horace?"

"Goodness, no! It's nothing like that, Vivien." Professor Vivien looked crestfallen but still a look of interest lingered on her face.

"Spill."

………………………………………

……………

………………………………………

After talking for 10 whole minutes, Professor Vivien was giggling uncontrollably, and so was Professor Slughorn (**A/n:** Wait, Slughorn? Giggling? That can't be right!").

"Do you think they'll have a chance?"

"Hmm, I must confess Vivien; they're the least likely people to ever fall in love with each other." Professor Vivien sighed sadly at Professor Slughorn's remark.

"But you must admit that they make a very cute couple."


	13. Um I don't hate you

**A/n:** Hi every person in the universe! If you are currently reading this chapter, it means that the faithful reviewers who had sense enough to review passed the minimum review count I set to be able to access this chapter(which was 5 reviews, by the way.) I only updated when the sixth review came (I'm an evil sadist! hahaha)! Hooray! Congratulate yourselves!! This part of the story is where, let's say, the romance nudges you on the back. Quite ironic really, I never liked writing romance, I just enjoyed reading them. haha, anyway please continue reviewing! (that's an order not a request!!) haha! This is my longest chapter yet! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Um…I don't hate you.**

Three days after the little 'incident' in the potions lab, all was forgotten, literally. Hermione obliviated the memory of that day, and Draco, for good measures, did the same. All went well, and their spell was showing much progress for the past days. With one week and three days left before the deadline, Hermione and Draco were working very hard to perfect their spell. Hermione Granger was a finish-the-job-or-die kind of person, so Draco had no other choice but to follow suit.

They spent every waking moment of their free time working and working and working, they hardly ever get a decent conversation, it's just 'start?' and 'yes' or 'done' and 'bye'.

"Hermione?" Harry asked her one night while they were doing their homework and she was dozing off. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yeah, you've spent every moment of your life for the past few weeks with that stinking ferret!" Ron agreed. Hermione stirred and looked at the two boys with weary and droopy eyes.

"Oh, please don't pester me with such a pointless question." Hermione snapped irately. "You very well know why I'm spending my time with him."

"You know Hermione, if you've just made a simple counter-curse to a curse or something like that, you wouldn't have to work too much." Harry told her while scribbling away at his Transfiguration essay. Then Hermione was brought out of her sleepy daze and became wide awake.

"Don't you see Harry?" she said passionately, her eyes twinkling with enthusiasm. "I want to higher the standards of magic education! I want to bring it to its fullest extent! And I want to make a historical breakthrough that will fill the future Defensive Spellbooks in the future.!"

"Yeah, and when you're name's finally published in one, Malfoy's name will be next to it." Ron cried out hysterically.

"Oh, come off it, Ron! So what if I have to share my glory with someone else?" Hermione scoffed.

"It's okay with us if it's just anybody, but it's Malfoy." Ron reasoned out.

"Ugh! I'm sick of this! What do you have against Malfoy anyway? I know we've been enemies the moment we've set our eyes on each other, but, doesn't he deserve a little break from our glares and insults? He's mother and father's dead, he's been involved with the death eaters, and his sister suddenly pops in his life after thirteen years. How much pressure can you get?"

"Why do you defend him so much anyway?" said Ron, arching an eyebrow. "Did he befuddle your brains or something?"

"Listen," Hermione said, finally calming down. "I know how this must look from your perspective, but with all the loathing I have for him in my heart a drop of sympathy has mingled with it."

"I understand what Hermione's trying to say, Ron." Said Harry, finally looking up. "I felt that for him, too, last year. He may be a bitter insufferable, arrogant chap, but he's gone a bit pathetic, really. I know how it's like, losing both of your parents and losing track of your life."

"Yes, Harry's absolutely right. You just don't know what it feels to be extremely miserable because you have a very happy and big family. You never feel alone."

"So, what you're saying is you're extremely miserable too because you can understand him?" Ron demanded of her.

"Well, I'm not an insensitive bint like you, so I can feel people's emotions radiating off of them." Hermione snapped at him. "Honestly Ron, when will you ever learn?"

Ron grimaced at the two adjoining forces, so he decided to give up on his Malfoy-is-a-really-annoying-git-and-he-deserves- a-good-kick-up-the- toot rant and proceeded to do the rest of his homework.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you're finally getting cozy with Hermione Granger." Professor Vivien said excitedly one night when Draco went to her office. 

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Draco inquired sounding rather stupidly.

"That day in the Potions lab." Professor Vivien did not get the initial reaction she expected.

"Funny," Draco looked a bit exhausted because of all the work he's been doing. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You must congratulate yourself for knowing more than I do about my life."

"Darn it! Must've cast a memory charm on yourselves, have you? Never mind, you wouldn't remember anyway." Professor Vivien looked unsatisfied for the rest of Draco's stay.

"So I guess we're doing well, are we?" Draco asked after narrating the week's events, except for the part about the potion incident which he undoubtedly does not recall anymore."

"More or less, yes. You two make a wonderful team. I guess that random transportation charm was a good one." She answered brightly.

"Oh don't act all innocent like you didn't set us up on purpose. And for the last time, I do not fancy her!" Draco bellowed.

"Why, I never mentioned anything about you fancying her Draco! You must really like her for denying it without anyone pursuing you to." She laughed to herself and looked at the time. "You must sleep now; you have much work to be done tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. 'Night!" he shut the door and strode away.

"Wow, what an improvement! Bidding me goodnight? Hermione's a real influence."

* * *

"Morning!" Hermione greeted automatically as Draco passed by. 

"Morning." He greeted back.

"Whoa! Since when are you on normal speaking terms with Draco Malfoy?" Lavender Brown asked curiously during breakfast that Saturday.

"Oh, it's just a daily routine we developed while doing the project. It's harmless, really." Hermione explained as she drank her coffee.

"And since when do you drink coffee?" Parvati interrogated furthermore. "Or anything with caffeine for that matter?"

"Since I aspired to invent the only defensive spell that can overcome the Cruciatus curse!" she replied jubilantly. "This reminds me, we need to finish that conclusion before lunch, and that's going to take ages to make."

"Wow, you're already making the conclusion? We're just halfway in finishing the spell." Lavender cried out in awe.

"Yeah, that means you're already finished in making the spell! How'd you do that? There's still one week before deadline!!" Parvati curiously stated.

"Just consistency and a lot of anger management." Hermione answered happily as she grabbed a piece of toast, took one last sip of coffee and strode away.

"I admire her, really."

"We must learn from that girl."

"Yeah, imagine spending every single day with a really cute guy and still have the tolerance not to-,"(/)

* * *

"Hey," Hermione acknowledged her presence. "Sorry I was late, got held up at breakfast." 

"It's alright, I'm half-way through it anyway, you can just double-check it, in case." He responded very casually as if they've known each other for seven years, which, technically speaking, they have, except, they haven't known each other that much.

"Okay, alright."

After a few minutes, Hermione was ruffling through the pages of the conclusion and adding additional notes here and there, making it even longer. Finally after 17 minutes and 32 seconds (who's counting?) Hermione finished the incredibly long report of their project.

"Well, we're finally finished!!" she said excitedly.

"Wow! We're really that good are we?" he praised their reliable teamwork.

"This calls for a celebration in Hogsmeade!!" Hermione half-shouted out of anticipation.

"Aren't you going there with pothead and weasel?"

"I would, but we wouldn't be able to celebrate. They wouldn't exactly be thrilled to spend a whole with you, would they?" Hermione reasoned out.

"I suppose you're right then. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at 2 so you could spend time with your little friends." He said as he stood up the chair and out of the library.

* * *

Hermione hung around a little with Harry and Ron for three hours in Hogsmeade and told them to go back to the castle because she was doing something Ginny. Ginny was the only person she confided to about the little celebration with Malfoy. But she wasn't coming with them nonetheless.

As she stepped in the Three Broomsticks, she felt warmth spread over her. She saw Draco sitting on a chair drinking a steaming cocktail with raspberries.

"I never thought you were much of a cocktail person, Malfoy."

"Oh, hi." He replied sipping his cocktail. "It's a new drink, I wanted to try it."

Hermione sat down in front of him and was about to stand up again to order a drink when Draco stopped her.

"I already ordered something for you, don't bother."

"That's oddly considerate of you." Hermione arched a brown eyebrow and sat down.

"Well, I guess I owe it to you that I'll finally get a decent grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts." He answered smiling, really smiling.

"You played a big role too you know, you don't have to give all the credit to me." Hermione stated humbly. Suddenly the drink Draco ordered arrived.

"You're not as modest as you look, Granger."

"What is this anyway?" she inquired eying the drink curiously. It was a bright shade of magenta and green bubbles were emiiting from it.

"Maybe if you take a sip you'll find out." Draco said with a smirk.

She took a great gulp and almost drained the whole goblet if Draco hasn't stopped her.

"You're not supposed to drink it that way, Granger." He said anxiously.

Immediately, Hermione felt like her head was cracking open and her stomach was full of butterflies. A dreamy expression spread over her face and she turned to look at Draco.

"Oh, well. We are celebrating." Draco drained the remaining drink in Hermione's goblet and felt the same swirling sensation in his stomach. He looked at Hermione with the same dreamy expression.

"Let's play 20 questions!" Hermione squealed, clearly very, very drunk.

"Okay!!" Draco replied, as drunk as Hermione was.

"Let's start with; have you ever been in love before?"

"I don't think so." Draco answered truthfully under the power of the drink.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"I remember almost kissing someone, but no, I didn't."

Hermione asked and asked until they were at question number 18.

"Okaaaaay, so, do you hate me?"

"Um…I don't hate you. I don't think I do."

"Who do you fancy at this very moment?" Hermione asked mindlessly.

"You."

Hermione remained speechless. She was as silent as ever. Draco looked at her inquisitively.

"You still have one more question left."

* * *

**A/n:** (/) snog him senseless. I thought it was quite inappropriate to write so I put it here so you little innocent hypocrites won't jump into any hasty conclusions! I'm not that corrupt you know! and for my too naive readers who can't seem to get the point! 


	14. Uh oh, I slipped!

**A/n: **Sorry for making you wait! It was my little sister's birthday party yesterday, so I didn't get to finish it! And plus, there was this stupid problem with uploading machine that happens every now and then. I already uploaded chapter 15! Chap 16 is in progress! Anyway, I'm planning to cut this short, so it's almost finish, maybe a few more chaps and I'm good! You may think that in this chapter, Herms and Drake's got no more chance, but, oh, you're so wrong!! This is just one of those little bridge chapters, keep reviewing please! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Uh-Oh! I Slipped!**

Suddenly, Draco snapped out of his dreamy state and realized what he's been saying. The effect of the drink was so powerful, but the effect of what he just said was even more powerful. He looked very uneasily at Hermione and realized she had a different expression; amusement and shock.

They looked at each other, bemused, and at the silver goblet in front of them. They chased each other at the bar and demanded the same question.

"What the bloody hell was in that drink?!" they chorused together. Madam Rosmerta, the curvy barmaid, stared at them with an annoyed look and clutched her chest.

"Not again! You know, I've told Mimsy that drink was a bad idea from the start!" she told them with a great sigh. "Half a dozen people complaining in just one day!"

"So you knew that this drink had this effect on people?" Hermione asked irately.

"Well, yes actually. But it only just came out this morning." Madam Rosmerta hesitantly replied.

"Er, what exactly is the effect of it, anyway?" Draco questioned her as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, it makes you extremely drunk of course and gives you excessive recklessness that you can't control. It might even lead to sexual arousal when too strong."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Hermione blurted out, turning green and running to the rest room. After 5 minutes, Hermione came out of the rest room and discerned Draco's tall frame from the crowd.

"Why did you even order me that drink?"

"I thought it had an interesting name!! Honest! I had no other intentions!" Draco said this all too fast out of his nervousness.

"Oh, puh-lease, Malfoy! Don't act like you're all innocent and, and you don't know anything!" Hermione turned red after remembering what he said a while ago about whom he fancies.

"Well, I didn't know the effects, okay! Don't blame me for that!" Malfoy bellowed at her, seeming taller.

"Do you really like me?" Hermione half-whispered.

"What?" Draco asked, for he clearly didn't hear.

"I said, if you really fancy me or what?!" Hermione said this rather loudly, for the whole bar was eyeing them curiously. They both turned scarlet and Draco pulled her by the arm outside.

"Why did you have to say that at the top of your voice, huh?" he demanded.

"Well, seeing as you're deaf and can't-," Hermione was cut off by Draco, suddenly.

"I was not deaf! Okay, and now everyone knows I fancy you, for goodness sake!!"

"You really do? And you're serious, no pranks that'll humiliate me or anything." Hermione asked imploringly.

"Yes." Draco sighed breathlessly. "Now you happy? You've just discovered the thing I've been hiding from you for so long!" Hermione giggled girlishly, which Draco never knew she was capable of.

"Actually," she muttered between a fit of giggles. "I already knew. You're sister tipped you off. She said you'd never tell it to me so she did. But I never expected you to admit it to my face."

"That insufferable, backstabbing little bi-,"

"You know, cursing your only relative in the world that loves and looks out for you is not a very nice thing to do." Hermione advised him gently.

"Don't lecture me about whom to curse, Granger. And what makes you think she's 'looking after' me?" Draco ranted.

"Well, she does seem to finish the tasks you can't. Like telling me you like me, for instance. Setting you up with me, doing your laundry-,"

"Aha! I knew it! She set me up with you! She's been denying that for so long!" Draco cried out hysterically.

"Sooo…you fancy me. Why?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me why. I want to know!!"

"Oh stop acting like an immature brat, Granger!"

"Am not! Just tell me why!"

"You know, on second thought; I don't think I fancy you anymore!"

"You're acting as juvenile as I am, Malfoy."

"What? That was just a crush I had on you, it wasn't like I was in love with you or something. Anybody can change their crushes you know."

"And exactly what was the reason you had a crush on me?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

"If you won't, I'll figure it out myself!"

All the way to the castle, Hermione's been muttering to herself and Draco felt like his eyeballs would pop out if he rolled his eyes once more.

"Well, a crush means admiration, right. So what was it you admired about me, anyway? My amazingly incredible intellectual skills?" Hermione said mockingly.

"Hah! I think it was your unbelievable modesty." Draco scoffed.

"Liar!" they laughed at how they found a friendship simply because of a stupid drink loaded with gallons of alcohol and a body with rising hormones.


	15. Utter Remorse

**A/n: **Okay, this may seem like it's going nowhere and it's all random, and it definitely is!! Sorry I'm not a good writer, boohoo!! Deja vu, isn't it? But I'm not exactly on a writer's block, I'm already typing chap 16! In my perspective, it just seems lame!! The plot's so messed up, don't you think? And it all comes down to the same thing; Vivien is evil and she loves Draco, Draco is repenting and he facies Hermione and Hermione is too busy helping Harry save the world from Voldemort to notice Draco's feelings. Too messed up after HBP. It has a tragic ending, though(sorry for saying it doesn't) but satisfying on the romance part later on!! (especially chap 16, hehehehe!!) I was just wondering about your opinions! School's almost starting so I better finish this fast! Pls. keep on reviewing ! I love it when you do! For those others who weren't satisfied in the last chapter, well, I hope this one does!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Utter Remorse **

November ended with Hermione and Draco getting top marks in their Defense against the Dark Arts project, they were very satisfied indeed. Anyway, after all the awkward confessions and taunts, things were finally back to normal between Hermione and Draco. The usual sneering in the corridors and dirty glances in classes were back once again, but a little part of them just can't help smiling at each other during those times when people were too busy to notice anything. Although they weren't exactly in love with each other (poor Professor Vivien, boohoo!!) the endless feud between them was over.

However, unaware as they were, Professor Vivien was once again, hatching a brilliant plan to get them together. Clearly, she wasn't the kind of person who gives up that easily.

"-as I was saying the other night of our meeting, Hermione, it would be better if your partners in the Christmas ball would be random, you know, to add a little extra fun."

"Um, professor, I hope you wouldn't take this the wrong way, but I think the Christmas ball is not exactly a very good idea. I mean, not that it isn't enjoyable or anything, it's just, we already did a grand and really luxurious ball last Halloween, don't you think another ball is rather too much?" Hermione reasoned out.

"Nonsense! That ball was ages ago, everybody would've forgotten all about it now. Besides, it's Christmas! Don't you think everybody deserves a little fun before the holidays?" Professor Vivien stated incredulously.

"Well, it's not that, actually, it's just, the prefects can't really focus that much on their studies." Hermione rationalized. "I mean, with their O.W.L.'s and our N.E.W.T.'s coming up we're-,"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time during your holiday break." Professor Vivien insisted. "Don't you think you need a little fun every now and then before facing Him?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. She's been training for months now, she's learned quite a lot. Things normal Gryffindors don't even dream of knowing. She's gone beyond the art of combat, for she not only has knowledge, but also power.

"Do you think, we're, I'm, ready for him?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Not yet." Professor Vivien replied seriously. "But I believe you will be."

"What about Harry? Do you think he's ready?"

"He's more than ready. He has the power to destroy the Dark Lord, and he can, with the right maneuvers and the right friends." She answered, smiling cheerfully at Hermione.

"Thanks, professor. I owe you a lot!" Hermione said appreciatively.

"And you can repay me by granting my Christmas ball request!!" Hermione laughed at her sudden switch of character.

"Okay, so that's how you convince people to do your bidding!" Hermione muttered between her giggles.

"Well, I was the one who persuaded Minerva to permit the Halloween dance wasn't I?"

"You were!?" Hermione gasped disbelievingly.

"Er…I didn't mean to let that slip to anyone. But I trust that you wouldn't blab that to your friends, would you, Hermione?"

* * *

Draco looked up at the ceiling of his four poster bed. The Christmas holidays were coming to a close. He wasn't really that psyched up like everyone else. He didn't have anywhere or anyone, for that matter, to go home to. His sister was staying, so he was too. Another thing that bothered him was the up-coming Christmas ball (which he was a 100 sure his sister was the one behind of). He didn't know what troubled him about it, it was just another stupid party his sister hatched up, but the memory of the last ball still lurched in his stomach. 

"Stupid woman never knows when to quit!" he said to himself angrily. "Why can't she just mind her own business?"

"What the bloody hell are you ranting about Malfoy?" Blaise Zabini shouted from across the room. Since last month, the Slytherins were somehow speaking to him again, but rather coldly, he might note.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, Zabini." Draco retorted.

"Well, keep it down then! People are trying to sleep you know!"

"Go ahead and get your beauty sleep, then! You bloody bas-,"

* * *

"Urgh!" Sean cried out exhaustedly one morning. "Hermione!! I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I can't think of anything for the ball! Help!!" 

"You're the genius, you go figure it out!" Hermione cackled uncharacteristically.

"But I've nothing left! Nix! I gave my all in the last ball!" Sean pleaded pathetically.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you plan, again!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about! So what do you have in mind?" Sean inquired seeming suddenly motivated.

"Hmmm, I was wondering about an icy background with falling snow…"

"But that's how the Yule ball looked like three years ago!" Sean protested.

"Exactly! We'll just have to make some improvements!"

"Like what?" Sean questioned her curiously.

"I don't know, maybe an ice-skating rink for a dance floor and an ice king and queen nomination." Hermione declared feigning an uninterested expression.

"Wow! That's bloody brilliant! You really think of everything don't you? Anyway, I love the ice-skating part!!" Sean said, sounding amused.

"I knew you'd like that! I always enjoyed skating during holidays!" Hermione chuckled.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's start planning this ball!"

* * *

"Oh Hermione! You plan balls so ferociously! Who knew you had this knack of making wonderful parties?" Ginny stated happily, a week before the Christmas ball. 

"Oh, it's nothing really!" Hermione said, faking her modesty. "It's just a little think this and a little do that, and voila! You have your most-awaited bash!"

"You are simply the most amazing person I've met in my entire life!! It's a shame I still don't have a dress, though. Do you mind going with me to Hogsmeade this afternoon?"

"Ginny! You still have a couple of days before the ball! Why are you rushing things?" Ginny blushed a dark shade of scarlet, which complemented her hair.

"Well, I really want to look my best for, for Harry." She stuttered.

"So you guys are dating again." Hermione whispered, sounding thouroughly interested.

"No, it's nothing,like that. He just asked me to go with him to the dance, that's all." Ginny flushed more vividly. "But of course, you can't forget your past that easily."

"I get you, Gin. Sure I'll go with you to Hogsmeade. I think I'll look for a dress too." Hermione replied with a devilish grin.

Later that after noon, the two girls made their way to Hogsmeade to look for the perfect dress robes. Ron and Harry were too busy finishing the towering pile of homework they left out during the week, so they weren't able to come.

"So, where are we going to start looking?" Ginny asked rather eagerly.

"How about we go to Élégant et Chic? It's a new shop with robes imported right from France! I bet we'll find suitable dress robes for the party." Hermione requested.

"Sure! It sounds nice!"

The two proceeded to the shop and was fascinated by their gorgeous line of dress robes. Ginny rummaged through her purse and tapped Hermione on the back.

"Do you think we can afford this?" Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Let's find out." They went to the counter where a pretty black-haired woman was doing some paperwork.

"Excuse us, but we were just wondering-," Ginny started.

"Désolé, quel était celui?" the lady replied. Then Hermione cut it.

"Nous nous demandions si les robes longues sont sur le prix fort." Hermione spoke in a perfect French accent.

"Ah ! En fait, nous sommes en vente de vacances. Vous pouvez obtenir les robes longues sur demi de prix." The woman answered once again.

"Merci beaucoup, Madame." Hermione thanked her with a smile.

"Oooh, you speak ze French very vell, Mademoiselle."

"Wait, you speak in English?" Ginny demanded. "Then you needn't have spoken in French Hermione!"

Hermione chuckled at her mistake and they proceeded to fit the dresses they had in their arms. After an hour and a half, they finally met their match. Ginny chose a stunning midnight blue, knee-length gown. Hermione opted for a forget-me not-blue dress robe with a silky white material that was designed with snow flakes.

"You're really 'all out' with this party aren't you Hermione? You think of everything!" Ginny cried out.

"Not everything! I don't even have a date for the stupid bash."

"Oh. Ron's going with Luna again?"

"Yup!"

Sean?"

"Please I'd rather date a troll. And he already has one."

Ginny looked at Hermione with utter horror, she looked really sad about the idea of Hermione not having a date for the ball.

"But you can't go to the ball without a date, with you looking really gorgeous!" Ginny cried out hysterically.

"It's okay. I can handle it. Besides, I'm supposed to patrol around for any mishaps, and that would be much easier without a date." Hermione reassured her.

"You're sure?" Ginny asked once more.

"Positive." Hermione had a finite tone in her voice, so Ginny decided to drop it. They purchased the dress robes and left the shop.


	16. Unalleviated as they Kissed

**A/n: **Tentetetetetetnen!! Here's the 'more' romance you've been waiting for!! Haha at long last!! Really, I better get a good number of reviews now that I've upgraded their romance level, hehehe just kidding! I'm not that selfish!! Here's a little cliffy for y'all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter as you very well know, and also don't own the song Breaking Free from highschool musical! It belongs to Disney, FYI!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Unalleviated as they kissed**

The night of the much anticipated Christmas party came. Of course all of the students wore extravagant and glamorous dress robes. It was like the Yule ball all over again. In the Great Hall, the walls were decked with wreaths of holly and mistletoe. It was very bright and snowflakes were falling down from the ceiling, round tables replaced the usual 4 long house tables, and instead of a dance floor, there was an ice-skating rink, which was bewitched to turn your shoes into skates once you step inside. Classy music was echoing throughout the hall and people were chattering endlessly, until Hermione stepped up the podium that was set up near the teachers' table, and announced that the nominations for the ice king and queen was open.

"Good Evening everyone! I would just like to announce that the voting for the ice king and queen is now open. If you see a happy couple somewhere showing you all some cool moves in ice skating, go nominate them now!" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the hall.

Everyone started to skate, and some already began to eat. Hermione saw Ginny and Harry skating nearby; Ron was with Luna, who was teaching him how to skate, for he kept falling on his arse. She started to patrol around the Great Hall, in case anyone needed any help. She was starting to feel lonely, seeing the people around her go skate and have fun while she patrolled around. Suddenly, a really hard something collided with her and she fell hard on the floor.

"Granger, what are you doing?" said Draco, as he offered his hand to Hermione. Hermione took it and stood up.

"I'm patrolling, can't you see?" Hermione retorted.

"It seems like you don't have a date. Come on, you can tell me." Draco scoffed.

"Okay, fine I don't. Well, you don't, either." Hermione noticed.

"You know what that means. You and I having no dates." Draco seemed to mock her, for he had this devilish glint in his eyes.

"Get to the point, Malfoy." Hermione replied edgily.

"Can I ask you to dance?" he said holding out his hand.

"Well, I guess so." Hermione told him hesitantly. "Wait, don't you mean skate?"

"Hmm, my mistake." She took his hand and he led her to the ice skating rink. As soon as they stepped on the ice, their shoes turned into a pair of white skates. They glided through the ice as a muggle song played, entitled **Breaking Free**.

"Is this a muggle song?" Draco asked her with a strange expression on his face.

"Haha, I guess it is. I kind of heard it somewhere."

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach._

They started to skate gently, following the music.

_If we're trying  
so we're breaking free_

Tenderly gliding through the ice in a slow motion.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are._

_Creating space between us_

'_til we're separate hearts._

Everybody stopped skating and turned to watch them do a synchronized exhibition.

_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe._

The tempo of the music changed and they began to skate rapidly.

_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin' There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach If we're trying _

_Yeah, we're breaking freeOh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh_

They were dancing together harmoniously to the beat of the music, feeling the song reverberate throughout their bodies.

_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

Draco lifted Hermione into the air as he continued to skate gracefully.

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'  
Flyin' There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free _

Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'

_To get to that place  
To be all that we can be _

Now's the time  
So we're breaking free

We're breaking freeOhhh , yeah

Hermione did a marvelous triple and spun around as Draco circled her.

_More than hope  
More than faithThis is true  
This is fate  
And together_

Hermione pulled Draco's hand and they spun around together hand in hand

._  
We see it comin'_

_More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free  
_

Their spinning slowed down as they parted dramatically. People were really enjoying the show.

_Soarin'  
Flyin' There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free _

Breaking free  
Were runnin' Ohhhh, climbin'

To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh

The music slowed as they skated towards each other.

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

As the song ended, their faces came near to each other. Both very breathless of skating, they panted as they whispered to each other.

"I, ah, never knew, ah, you could skate that well, Granger." Draco panted.

"Me neither." Hermione panted back.

Disregarding the fact that a hundred eyes were on them and they were in the middle of a skating rink, Draco seized Hermione's chin gently, and kissed her softly on the lips.


	17. Unrequited Love?

**A/n: Yey! 40 reviews! **Okay! Okay! I'm almost getting to the tragic part I told you! Maybe after this chapter! Emphasis on the **maybe, **it's still tentative for now. Whew! If ever I'm going to do another multi-chaptered fic (which I undoubtedly will) I'll be sure to get a beta! Especially since I was demoted to nothing by our school paper coordinator just because I didn't attend this stupid seminar! I was almost editor! I was crying before I did this chappie! Anyway, enough with my crappy life and on with DRAMIONE!! As I was saying before I ranted about our school's pathetic standards, the next last chapters will be a little tragic! Please don't hurt me! I hope you'll still review, though! Ta!

**Chapter 17: Unrequited Love? **

Everyone was shocked at what they had just seen. Ron and Harry grabbed Hermione from the ice skating rink, and when Draco tried to stop them, Harry whispered in the most bitter voice he could muster; "If you ever so much as blink in her direction, I will bury you so deep in the core of the earth that even your soul will be incinerated by the scorching heat of the sun!"

Draco wasn't afraid of Harry. He never was, but he didn't want to make such a big commotion, especially since all eyes were on them now, so he decided to drop it. After walking out of the rink and leaving Hermione with her 'bodyguards', the people continued to party again like they didn't just witness Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger snog in the middle of the ice skating rink.

"What were you even thinking when you danced with him again, Hermione?" Harry burst out when they arrived in the Gryffindor common room, which was, thankfully, empty.

"First of all, I skated with him not danced, second of all-," Hermione was cut short by Ron's interjection.

"What do you mean, again?"

"She danced with him in the Halloween ball." Harry cried out angrily.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"You what!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't know who he was okay! It wasn't my fault! We were all wearing masks!" Hermione reasoned out.

"But you knew perfectly well who you were snogging a while ago didn't you?!" Ron ejaculated in a violent tone. "You didn't seem so upset were you? In fact you looked absolutely pleased when he-," Ron was cut off when Hermione smacked him right on the face.

"You are not in any liberty to scold me for kissing someone, Ron!" Hermione yelled furiously, looking on the verge of tears. "No one ever stopped you from snogging Lavender all over the place like some wanton lunatic!!"

"Hermione, we're not telling you off for kissing! We're telling you off because it's Malfoy!" Harry interjected. "We're just saving you from a mistake you're going to make!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Hermione blurted out sounding thoroughly offended.

"Oh please! Like you don't know what's going to happen next! You'll get in a relationship then you'll-,"

"Who are you to tell me what's going to happen in the future?" Hermione scoffed

"Hermione, please, just tell us. Do you like him?" Harry whispered in a serious voice.

"What?" Hermione said in a skeptical tone.

"Do you fancy Malfoy?" Harry clarified.

"I-ah, I, I, I can't answer that question! I'm so confused!" Hermione ran towards the girls' dormitories and disappeared.

"You know what this means, mate?" Harry sighed.

"She's confused. That usually means yes." Ron said, untying the bow-tie he was wearing.

"I think she really is confused, she's torn between hate and, well, love. If she really does fancy the bastard, there's still this part of her that's holding her back." Harry exclaimed with such ease.

"Hmpf," Ron blurted. "I hope that part does restrain her."

* * *

"I knew you had it in you somewhere, Draco!" Professor Vivien beamed, looking utterly delighted. "That was grand, I tell you! Grand! I never knew you'd move that fast though!"

"Will you stop it already?" Draco was tired of his sister muttering to herself animatedly for the past 48 minutes and 12 seconds (Again, who's counting?) and speaking to him about details every now and then. She was pacing back and forth in the room, which was getting Draco pretty dizzy, by the way.

"Oh, if only Potter and Weasley didn't interfere, you would've gotten tumultuous applause from the crowd! Talk about inter-house unity!" Professor Vivien muttered joyously.

"Stop it." Said Draco simply. But something in his voice made his sister really stop.

"You're not going to talk to her anymore, are you?" Professor Vivien whispered sadly.

"No. I guess I won't. It'll be too awkward, for both of us." Draco replied.

"Draco. I know that you really, really like her. There's no use fighting back." Professor Vivien patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"Although, you really get on my nerves sometimes, well a lot of times, thanks for always being there for me, sis." Said Draco appreciatively.

"It's the least I can do for leaving you, Draco." She smiled and kissed him on the forehead in a motherly manner.

"Okay! Enough with the mushy stuff! It's killing me already!" Draco exclaimed while wiping his forehead.

"You'd snog Hermione Granger in front of a crowd but you won't let your own sister kiss you on the forehead?" Professor Vivien said, feigning an offended voice.

"Would you just drop it?!"

"You're such an ass, Draco!" Professor Vivien grabbed him and started to tickle him to death.

"Stop-th-this! I-I-I'm too-o-old for this!" Draco stammered between laughs.

"You're never too old for love."


	18. Undaunted Shadow

**A/n: **So, I guess I was wrong with the tragic part being in this chappie! I always wanted a little warmth between Draco and Hermione! Anyway, this chap's just going to get you ready for the high dive. **Warning: Someone will DIE!** Not Draco/ Hermione definitely! Their my main characs here!!! Well usually I'd say enjoy! But this chaps not actually enjoyable, so I'll just say, please leave reviews or else! LOL!

**Chapter 18: Undaunted Shadow**

The next morning, very few people were to be seen eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Most of the students went home to their families for the holidays. Hermione decided to stay for Christmas since her parents were in Paris and clearly, she wasn't in speaking terms with Ron and Harry at that time.

She woke up at 8:00 that morning, only to realize that Harry and Ron had already left. She took a steamy, hot bath and put on a blue turtle neck long-sleeve, a knee-length skirt and a hand-knitted red sweater, since it was a little chilly. She proceeded to breakfast, which was served on a single long table, and ate a bowl of hot rice porridge. An owl arrived with her daily subscription of the _Daily Prophet._ She was so immersed with her reading that she didn't notice a pair of cold, gray eyes staring at her from the other end of the table.

* * *

Draco didn't know that she was staying over the holidays; he was eyeing her very curiously. Last night, while he just couldn't sleep, he resolved to drain his heart of all feelings for her. Let's face it, they're just not for each other; or that was what he thought.

He wanted to avoid her with every possible chance he would get. He just wanted to obliviate all the thoughts and memories he had with her, but he cherished those memories more than anything and wiping them away from his mind would only pain him more.

After breakfast, Draco decided to just lock himself away in his dorm, where he could be alone and peaceful. After realizing how long it'll take him if he used the usual route, he took a short cut he knew; which, he took in was a very wrong thing to do, when he met Hermione along the way.

"Hey." She greeted him casually. He wondered whether she was out of her mind. He remained silent.

"I knew what happened last night is pretty uncomfortable for you, but will you please talk to me."

Silence.

"Okay, I admit it. I screwed up. Big time." Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"It wasn't your fault." Draco spoke out at last. "I was the one who, who kissed you."

"But I let you, disregarding the consequences it might bring. I should've controlled myself." Hermione explained as she smacked her temple.

"So, you're saying you regretted ever kissing me?" Draco asked, not looking her in the eye.

"Surprisingly, no." Hermione said with such casualness in her voice. "What I regret was kissing you in front of Harry and Ron."

Draco chuckled at her unusual reply.

"So given the chance that they both weren't there, you wouldn't have regretted kissing me?" Draco questioned her with ease, now.

"Hmm, maybe yes or maybe no." Hermione replied in a teasing voice. "But I guess I can't take that first kiss back now, can I?"

"I thought Krum was your first kiss?" Draco asked with a soft chortle.

"No he wasn't. Well, technically speaking he's the first guy to kiss me other than my dad. He kissed me on the cheeks; it wasn't anything torrid, really." Hermione responded matter-of-factly.

"As I always say, great timing! It was mine too." Draco answered with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're kidding! No way!"

Draco smiled and folded his arms, with an expression no one would've ever guessed he could muster.

"I always thought you were one of those guys who're too corrupt to function and have snogged hundreds of women." Hermione cried out in awe.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." They both grinned happily at the warm, comfortable atmosphere they built with their genuine sincerity and friendly gestures towards each other.

"You know, I've noticed that whenever Harry and Ron aren't around, we get along…pretty well." Hermione remarked in an interesting tone of voice.

"I think so, too-," Draco was cut short by an eerie shadow he caught behind Hermione. It was very odd, the shadow was so dark and it definitely wasn't Hermione's.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" Hermione questioned him inquiringly.

"We better get out of here," Draco whispered in an anxious voice. "Something in this place is just not…right."

"What is it? You're creeping me out!" Hermione murmured softly.

"Sssshhhh! Be quiet. Let's go" Draco grabbed her by the arm and started to break into a run. He was getting pretty dizzy and his arm began to sear. (Left or right or wherever, I'm not sure) He was hearing a voice, all too familiar to his ears. Once out of the deserted, eerie corridor, they stopped and gasped for breath for a while.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked incredulously. Suddenly, Draco let out a loud pained scream.

"Arrrrrrrrggggghhhhhh!" he grasped his arm tightly, while writing in pain.

"Malfoy, what's happening!?" Hermione attempted bravely. She tore open the sleeves of Draco's shirt which revealed a horrendous sight; the Dark Mark. He was thrashing about the place; Hermione was panicking but still managed to cast a spell on Draco.

"Tollo Poena!" Hermione muttered. It was one of her self-made spells (she has taken the habit since succeeding in making the countercurse for the Cruciatus curse.)

Malfoy calmed down a little, but the mark on his arm was still glowing brightly.

"He's here!" he panicked. "He knows I'm the only one left! He's come to get me!"

"Malfoy stop, calm down! Get a hold of yourself! Draco!" Malfoy stopped abruptly after hearing Hermione say his first name. "Listen to me. You are not a killer, and you no longer serve Voldemort. He will not come to get you! I mean, be logical! How could he just casually waltz in to Hogwarts? Security's been tightened a hundredfold since last summer."

"I'm the only free Death Eater he currently has!"

"Malfoy," Draco was alarmed by the sternness in her voice. "You are no longer a Death Eater."

"You don't understand this, Hermione. Once you're a death eater, you will always remain a Death Eater!"

"Since when have you called me Hermione?" Hermione said in an attempt to make the situation humorous.

"This is no time for silly jokes, Granger!"

"I don't believe you're still a Death Eater…Draco."


	19. Unraveling the Mystery

**A/n: **Okay, still no tragedy, I just can't bring myself to write them!! But definitely, I'm a hundred thousand percent sure that the next chapter will be tragic, **SOMEONE WILL DIE!!** Yehey!! two more chappies to go and I'm finished with this fic!! I'll get to write my one-shots! Yipee!!! I told you this romance is cliche'd and it's really sucky!! But what I like the most with this fic is that I've managed to write a sweet, little romance fic without adult content. I always, and I mean **Always!** Come across Dramione fics which're so full of adult content! Come now, everyone! Can't we write a nice, clean fic without making our liberalisim get to us? Anyway! Please continue reviewing! Last two chaps!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Unraveling the Mystery**

Draco was very glad that he had Hermione to occupy him for the holidays. Number one, she was always fun to talk to. Number two, whenever his dark mark would burn; she would soothe it with her self-invented spell. He never knew such a spell could make this powerful form of Dark Arts vanish completely. She really is an extraordinary witch. She was like a very warm light in the middle of a cold, dark room.

Professor Vivien was, as we may all expect, very jubilant about Draco and Hermione's new founded friendship. She gazed upon them every morning when they were having breakfast together, talking and laughing about things they've read. It was a really pleasant sight to see. They were both comfortable because their friends aren't there to tell them snide remarks about how ridiculous they looked together. After all these years, Vivien Malfoy was really happy at how Draco's life turned out. He got out of the Dark Lord's wrath, unscathed and whole, and of course, he's got the girl of his dreams. From the start, she already knew that Hermione was the one. She new her capabilities and her personality because of all those training sessions she gave her. She really meant those sessions to get to know Hermione better, and she couldn't agree more that Hermione Granger of Gryffindor was the right woman for his only brother.

At Christmas Eve, everyone went down for dinner at the great hall. There were very few of them. There were 2 Ravenclaws, 1 Hufflepuff and Draco and Hermione. Professor Trelawney joined them, once again, Hagrid joined them too; Hermione was surprised because they rarely see him. Professor Vivien was sitting next to Professor McGonagall looking very smug indeed. Professor Slughorn was eyeing those crystallized pineapples in the middle of the table very hungrily. Professor McGonagall rose.

"As you may have noticed there are very few of us dining tonight, so without much further ado, let us all enjoy this humble feast before us!" she announced. Everyone break out into their own conversations, talking about Quidditch, the latest brooms and Ministry problems.

"I've heard that the ministry still can't find Voldemort." Said Professor Vivien casually, although it made Hagrid wince a little. "Oh come now, Rubeus! You're still not afraid of that crackpot's name, are you?"

"Yeh ain' sure if 'e hasn' go' 'imself crammed insi' a dum'ster or somewhat." Hagrid said with a shudder. Professor Vivien cackled maniacally.

"Well if he has, then Filch'll let us know, wouldn't he?" this was meant as a joke, but professor Vivien didn't expect they were going to take it seriously.

"Really, girl, shouldn't make such remarks in these kind of times." Professor Trelawney said in a harsh whisper.

"It was only a joke Sybill." Professor Vivien replied. "It's not like it's really going to happen."

"But still, we must take extreme caution. The cards depict very bad omens."

"Let me guess. About a blonde covered in blood at the corridor of Barnabas the Barmy." Professor Vivien said with a smirk.

"Why yes. How did you know?" Professor Trelawney asked her curiously. Professor Vivien just chuckled.

After the hearty meal they ate, everyone proceeded to bed. Draco accompanied Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. They still wanted to talk, so they took the long route.

"I never thought about it that way. My mother insisted that I took lessons, but without my father's consent. So when he found out about my ice-skating habit, he's forbidden me to skate ever since." Draco narrated.

"That was too bad. You're a very good skater." Hermione replied. Draco smirked and blocked Hermione's way.

"But do you think I was a good kisser?" he asked teasingly. Hermione looked at him like he was a deranged lunatic.

"How am I supposed to know that?" she retorted, two red patches growing on her cheeks.

"How did it feel?" Draco insisted.

"I don't know, I really can't remember." Suddenly, Draco stooped down and kissed Hermione right then and there. It was a soft and gentle kiss, slowly, he broke away.

"Now, do you remember?" Draco said softly, with a devilish grin on his lips. Hermione smiled bashfully, but it suddenly turned into a horrified gasp.

"Draco, look out!" someone was aiming a curse behind him. It missed Draco by mere inches.

"I got you now boy!" a high-pitched, cold voice bellowed. "And this time, you won't escape!"

"Malfoy, come on!" Hermione tugged on his arm and ran away as fast as they could. They were ten feet away from him when Hermione was hit by one of the curses he was firing.

"Granger!" Draco yelled.

"Go on!" Hermione screamed.

"No! Not without you." He bent low to pick Hermione up and carry her. Draco ran swiftly, but not that fast enough, since Hermione's weight was slowing him down a bit. He ran to the nearest possible hiding place, which was Gryffindor tower.

"Granger, what's the password?" Draco asked hastily.

"Mistletoe." She replied, slightly breathless. The portrait hole swung open and they let themselves in. The Gryffindor common room was as empty as it could possibly be; they were the only ones in it.

"He's here, I told you!" Draco panicked. "And he's come to get me."

Draco noticed Hermione's shortness of breath; he observed her and realized that she was bleeding.

"What was that curse?" Draco asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, it won't kill me." Hermione replied, pointing her wand at the wound the curse inflicted. "It was meant for you, and only you."


	20. Undying Love of a Sister

**A/n: **Newsflash people! This is the longest chapter I've ever made!! And as promised, I've put the tragic parts somewhere in there!! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers who never failed to encourage me! And as for one of my reviewers: nadia the demented one, I hope I've given satisfactory answers to the questions you've so willingly typed! And I also hope that you at least continue to finish the last two chapters of His Sister and not think it's "way too cliche and shallow". But of course, who am I to change your opinions? I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you for throwing me a criticism, every writer needs one, right? I'm glad you cared enough to ask. And as for those others who have last minute questions about certain details, don't be shy and don't hesitate to ask me, I'm always ready for your questions!! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Undying Affection of a Sister**

"What do you mean that it was meant for me?" Draco asked anxiously.

"It was a summoning charm. Not accio, it was a charm to get a particular person, so it bounces off the wrong person. But in my case, I guess it didn't bounce off me." Hermione replied as she healed the wound the charm inflicted. "And of course, he wouldn't want to kill you. If he does, he will have no chance in regaining power."

"Huh! As if he'll have a chance if he let me live. I will not follow him. How did he get in here anyway?" Draco scoffed irately. Suddenly, a loud crack sounded upon the fire grate and there appeared Professor Vivien, looking very disgruntled indeed.

"Professor!" Hermione squealed. "What happened?"

"We must get out of here, now!" Professor Vivien said sternly, for the first time ever.

"But what about the others?" Draco asked tensely. Professor Vivien's face contorted into a grimace.

"I'm afraid…there's no one left to save." Professor Vivien said sadly.

"No!" Hermione gasped as tears fell from her eyes.

"What happened? How did Voldemort get inside?" Draco bellowed angrily.

"I-I don't know. He just got in." Professor Vivien stammered.

"How?! The school's more protected than any other place in Britain!" Hermione cried out.

"I don't know! But what I do know is that we better get out of here before we get killed!" Professor Vivien exclaimed in frustration.

"What will we do to get out then?" Draco reasoned out. "There is no way we can get out without having to face him."

"Yes, he's right! We need to battle with him." Hermione agreed.

"I'll stall him long enough for you two to get out of the grounds and apparate away." Professor Vivien replied seriously.

"We can't do that!" Draco screamed furiously. "We will not leave you to die!"

"That is the only way, Draco! You're lives are worth more than mine!"

"No Professor, we can't leave you! We just can't!" Hermione said tearfully.

"Hermione! Are you underestimating me?" Professor Vivien said mockingly. "You've seen what I'm capable of and you know I can hold him off for you two to get a head start! I've trained you! And if ever he gets past me, which is a little impossible, I know that you'll be able to defend yourselves. Please, this is the only way."

Draco and Hermione pondered for a while and tried to make a very hard decision. Professor Vivien was laying out her life for them, but what are they to do?

"Fine!" Draco gave up. "Just as long you won't die at us!"

"I can't promise that."

"Then there is no plan." Draco replied crossly. Professor Vivien saw no other way, so she decided to agree to Draco's condition.

"Okay, I'll try not to get killed."

* * *

Slowly, they crept out of the portrait hole and proceeded to take the shortcut towards the entrance hall. They put silencing charms on their feet, so their steps won't be heard that easily. As they neared the corridor that was close to the room of requirement, someone shot out a curse.

"He's here!" Hermione cried out. The face of a snake-like man appeared out of the darkness. He was really thin and he was paler than ever. Lord Voldemort beckoned at Draco.

"So, you've finally decided to show your ugly face." Professor Vivien yelled bravely.

"What a surprise, my dear Vivien. It has been, what, thirteen years at the very least?" He hissed in a high-pitched voice.

"I do believe that I'm not that dear to you, Voldy." She snarled back.

"Trust me; I have no intentions to kill you, yet. I'm here for Draco, as you very well know." Voldemort murmured.

"Oh! Well then, you'll have to get over my rotting, dead body before you get to him." Professor Vivien shrieked in anger. "Go on, you two I can handle this!"

The two obeyed her orders and ran as fast as they could towards the entrance hall.

"So you think that you can stop me?" Voldemort mocked.

"Stop you from being a complete bastard and kill people? No. But I believe I can stop you from getting my brother!"

"Ha! You've got lesser chance than a mouse would have in facing me!"

"Please, don't compare me to such lowly creatures you would accustom yourself to! Remember that piece of vermin, Wormtail, whom you call your servant? He's a mouse isn't he? And you know better than I do that I'm much more capable than he is."

"Oh, is that what you think? The last time I saw you, you cowered in fear upon hearing my name."

"Well, who's cowering now?"

"Hmm, you never failed in amusing me, Vivien, did you know that?" Voldemort laughed sinisterly

"How very flattering, who wouldn't want to have the talent of making a madman laugh? But I'm rather curious though, how did you get in, in such a well secured place? You never failed to surprise me, Voldy." Professor Vivien told him sarcastically.

"I guess it would be rather fun to tell you a tale before I lay you in your deathbed." Voldemort remarked just as sarcastic. "As you may know, I can transport my followers anywhere I could be, and in return, I have the power to transport myself to where they are."

"It figures."

"And, you may have guessed it right now," he paused dramatically. "Your brother was my free ticket to Hogwarts. He was the one who brought me here."

"That's nonsense! You cannot apparate or disapparate inside the grounds!"

"Who said anything about apparating?" Voldemort cackled once again. "I'm on the verge of immortality! What makes you think that I cannot do anything to get past this feeble security spells, charms and jinxes?"

Professor Vivien decided to remained silent, she knew about his Horcruxes, Professor Slughorn told her about it, but what they both don't know is that two of these prized Horcruxes are already destroyed.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were out of breath, but still they continued to run outside the castle and towards the grounds. They heard noises as they approached the entrance hall. Chattering voices, they found out, of Death Eaters.

"How did they break out of Azkaban?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear as they came to a halt to hide themselves.

"Same thing with how Voldemort got into Hogwarts, right?" Draco murmured back as he observed four Death Eaters guarding the Entrance Hall. "Wait, four!"

A number of Death Eaters swarmed around them, maybe a dozen or so. Hermione looked at Draco and Draco looked at Hermione.

"You got any good spells up your sleeves?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"You betcha'" Hermione replied as she licked her lips, ready to fight.

"Great, kill them all."

The Death Eaters fired up their curses and jinxes all at the same time at Hermione and Draco. Hermione, having been trained by the most powerful witch she's known so far, had no trouble in taking them all with one curse. Draco did the same, shooting curses at the Death Eaters repeatedly, clearly, enjoying himself.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"This could go on forever!" Hermione sneered. "Decerto cunctus inimicus!"

Instantly, all the Death Eaters fell hard on the floor. They were clearly knocked out and unable to stand up.

"One of your self-invented spells?"

"Yup!" Hermione answered as she brandished her wand and blew the tip.

"I never knew you the kind to invent a spell that'll kill all at one." Draco told her, sounding quite impressed.

"They're not dead. They're just knocked out, they will be unable to move unless someone will set the countercurse on them, which only I know, of course." Hermione stated proudly.

"Come on, let's go!"

They ran towards the Entrance Hall and sprinted as swift as they can to the gates that'll lead out of the Grounds. By the time they got out, both were very out of breath and panting uncontrollably.

"Where are we going to apparate?" Draco wheezed.

"To Harry's."

"So, I guess you've lived the life of a hermit after all these years. That's what you get for running around in Dumbledore's circle, you're family's dead, no more of your little friends, and now, you're going to die."

"Hah! It's not Dumbledore's fault that my family is dead. It's yours! He's always protected me, ever since I've refused to be a Death Eater! He hid me very well, and it helped protect my life for all these years." Professor Vivien cried out with dignity.

"You're just like you're pathetic and insolent father! You've both got your head up in the clouds and never know how to get them back on the ground!"

"NEVER!" Vivien roared ferociously. "COMPARE ME TO MY BASTARD OF A FATHER!"

She aimed a curse at him and it missed him by inches. Suddenly, he was gone and he felt like he was behind him. She turned around quickly and cursed him square on the chest. He stumbled a little and regained his balance. They exchanged curses for half an hour and at last, one of them hit the other.

"Aaaargghh!" Vivien screamed and writhed in pain. Her whole body was covered in deep cuts and lacerations that looked like it was inflicted by a sword.

"I got to give some credit to my ever faithful servant, Snape, for that little curse." Voldemort laughed coldly as Vivien sputtered for breath.

"Give my regards will you?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter and his noble red-headed sidekick, whose name escapes me."

"It's Ron Weasley you creep!" Ron retorted angrily. "You better remember it because it'll be the last thing on your mind!"

"Expelliarmus." Harry cried out. Voldemort blocked it, and ran away, but Harry and Ron chased him.

"Oh no you won't, Crucio!" blocked again.

"Impedimenta!" blocked.

"Avada Kedavra." Really blocked.

"You have to do better than that Potter!" Voldemort cackled sinisterly.

Hermione and Draco ran towards Professor Vivien's blood-spattered body, which was right under the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"What a stupid thing to ask! Of course she's not alright! Look at the state of her!" Draco screamed in panic.

"Dr-draco," Vivien sputtered. "I just, I just wa-wanted to let y-you know, th-that whatever happens, I-I always loved you, an-and I always will."

Draco couldn't help it, tears were flowing mercilessly from his cold, gray eyes. Hermione was weeping too, silent tears were streaming down her cheeks, and whimpers escaped her mouth.

"You promised! You promised that you wouldn't die on me! You made a promise! Don't you dare break it!" Draco cried out as the tears still continued to blur his eyes.

"I never did learn to keep my promises." Professor Vivien smiled warmly.

"You can't do this to me! You owe me thirteen years!" Draco felt a heart-wrenching pull in his chest.

"Draco," Vivien muttered, even though she was in pain. "Keep yourselves safe. Never let your guard down. Hermione, keep my brother happy, will you?"

"Ye-yes." Hermione whimpered as she clutched her chest.

"Remember, Draco, I love you very much. So, so much." This time, tears were also falling from Vivien's eyes, but yet, she was smiling.

"I, I love you too, Vivien." Draco sobbed. Professor Vivien held his hand and kissed them.

"That was all I wanted to hear." She held his hands tighter and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Draco felt her grip loosen, and soon, it fell from his hands. This was all Draco needed to scream his brains out and howl in grief and embrace the bloodied form of his sister.

"Nooooo! Ahhhh! Nooooo!" Draco wailed desperately. He was rocking back and forth as he held his sister in his arms.

Hermione was crying too. She embraced the howling Draco and they both wept in misery at the sudden departure of their beloved Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and…sister.


	21. Unbearable Truth

**A/n:** Okay guys this is it! It's finally over! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and readers who continued to support and encourage me! I wouldn't have been able to make it without you well, technically speaking I would, but you get my point! reviews are very much appreciated and queries will be warmly welcomed. I'm just so glad this is finished!! Yey!! I completed a fic!! Let's celebrate! Butterbeer anyone? I was worried that I might still be writing this when book seven is released, thank Merlin! I mean God, that it didn't! Weeee! I now proclaim this fic to be officially over. I might make a sequel! Don't cry!

**Chapter 21: Unbearable Truth**

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS!!!**

_Two days ago, December 25th, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was alarmed when He-who-must-not-be-named infiltrated their grounds with a number of Death Eaters whom he managed to break out from Azkaban, how, is a question that still remains unknown to the wizarding world._

_It was reported that almost half of the staff was murdered including Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn, Sybill Trelawney, Rubeus Hagrid, Vivien Malfoy and headmistress Minerva McGonagall. It was said that He-who-must-not-be-named was after ex-Death Eater; Draco Malfoy, who happened to be in school premises during that time. Harry Potter, who was called upon by Ms. Hermione Granger, a close acquaintance, arrived at the scene moments later with one Ronald Weasley and faced he-who-must-not-be-named, who fled immediately after realizing his defeat. For further details about Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter's exclusive interview turn to page 6-9. Meanwhile, Hogwarts' school governors officially proclaimed that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will no longer be open for further notice. In other news, the escaped Death Eaters have been rounded up once again…_

Hermione closed her copy of the Daily Prophet and sighed heavily. It has been two days now, and the media still can't stop blabbing about news that's already been reported. She looked out the window and saw the crouched form of Draco Malfoy. Since the day Hogwarts closed, he had no other place to stay. The Malfoy Manor has been temporarily postponed for ownership because of Ministry procedures. He was so alone, he had no one, no family, no friends, so it's been decided that he stayed with them at the Burrow in the meantime.

It was a cold December morning, but the snow wasn't as deep as anyone expected. Hermione pulled on her cloak and went outside towards the garden where Draco was.

"Hey." Was all that she could say. She didn't know what to do to comfort him. He didn't look up at her at all. He ignored her completely. "Listen, I know that this is hard for you and all, I understand what you are fee-,"

"You don't understand what I'm feeling, Granger!" Draco bellowed heatedly. "Have you ever felt that when you're looking for warmth and love, no one will be there? That when you fall on your knees no one will help you up? That when your life is a complete misery and a big black whole, there will be nothing to make you feel not even a tinge of happiness?"

"No." Hermione replied blankly.

"Then you don't know what it feels. So don't tell me you understand me, Granger." Draco barely whispered.

"I'm not. Just please listen to me," Hermione told him gently. He didn't budge a muscle so Hermione continued. "I just wanted to tell you that you better move on. Sulking everyday won't bring her back. She wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable your whole life just because she's gone."

"That's easy for you to say, she's not your sister." Draco growled at her.

"She was to me, too. She treated me like a real family, she was always nice to me and I owe her my life for training me in combat. So don't tell me that I'm not really upset of her dying."

Draco looked away to conceal the tears that was welling up in his eyes. Hermione held his hand and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay to show me your tears. You can stop acting like your cold and detached now. I know that this is an awfully huge impact in your life, in our lives. But I really want to let you know that we will go through this together." Hermione embraced him while he didn't move. He pushed Hermione softly by the shoulder and looked at her.

"Thanks. But I'd rather go through this alone." He stood up and went inside the house. Hermione sighed and gazed up at the snowy sky.

During dinner, Fred and George arrived at the Burrow after hearing the news about Hogwarts closing. So it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Fred and George at the house. Mrs. Weasley went to a Ministry hearing with Mr. Weasley to talk about Draco's inheritance. The trio was left at home to talk about the strategy they will do to destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"So Hogwarts is definitely closing." Fred mumbled with a turkey leg in his mouth.

"Yes, definitely." Ron answered.

"It was lucky he attacked during the holidays where students were at home with their families." George interjected.

"I doubt that he didn't know that almost all of the students weren't at Hogwarts." Hermione muttered with her eyebrows furrowed. "He did that on purpose."

"Yeah, but since when did he hesitate in killing hundreds?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Of course, if the students were there, he and his Death Eater pals will be outnumbered." Harry answered. "Which reminds me, how did he and the Death Eaters get in?"

"I have a theory," Hermione wondered out loud. "I don't know how he got in but I'm positive that when he did get in, he took off the charms and spells that were covering the castle. That's how the death eaters got in. And also, I think that someone in the ministry is in league with Voldemort. How else would he have gotten those Death Eaters out?"

"I still can't believe that Professor McGonagall and the others are-are… dead." Ginny said sadly.

"Me neither. I feel guilty for not being a very nice student to them." Fred told them. "Say Malfoy, isn't one of the professors your sister?"

Draco looked at them at last. He's been ignoring the lot since dinner.

"Yes." He answered expressionlessly.

"We're very sorry."

He nodded and continued to ignore them, but Harry suddenly bombarded him with enthusiasm.

"Do you have any idea of how he might've come in the castle?"

"I do. But it's just a speculation." He replied with little ease.

"What is it then?" Ginny shot out.

"I think it might've been because of me." He muttered breathlessly.

"Um, would you care to specify that?" George cried out.

"He has the power to transport his followers to where he is. Except when they are in extremely secured places like Hogwarts or Azkaban. Therefore, it enables his other privilege, which is to transport himself to wherever his followers are. It is an extremely powerful form of Dark magic, which is why it penetrated the ancient magic the castle holds. He first developed that Dark magic the day I became a Death Eater." Draco narrated quietly. Everyone was speechless for a while until Hermione spoke out.

"Thank you for sharing that piece of information with us, Draco."

* * *

For the following weeks, Harry, Ron and Hermione were always seen huddled together talking about strategies and suspicions of where Voldemort's Horcruxes may be. After several more days, they decided that their first mission was info gathering. They had no idea where to start looking for the Horcruxes.

On the night of the 22nd of January, they started to pack the things they were to bring and set out first thing in the morning. Hermione thought better, she wanted to say goodbye to Draco before anything else. He stepped out in the cold evening breeze. She saw a pale figure sitting down on the edge of a tree trunk in the garden.

"Hi." She greeted as she sat beside him.

"Hello." He replied frigidly.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Hermione tried to sound casual and hide the sadness in her voice.

"I know."

"I just, I just wanted to say goodbye to you that's all." She waited for his response. None came.

"Okay, I guess I better get going now," she turned to leave but she felt him grab her hand and pull her into a passionate kiss. He seized her waist and deepened the kiss. She held his neck and kissed him back in the same intensifying way. The luminous glow of the moon washed over their faces as their kiss grew torrid and they felt like everything was a blur and like there was no tomorrow to separate them. But alas, they broke the kiss.

The next morning, they got ready to leave; they brought their broomsticks along with them, and a bag full of their clothes. Their wands were safely placed in the inside pockets of their robes.

As they got ready to mount their brooms, Draco rushed over to them.

"Potter," he said sternly. "I'm coming with you."

"Wait, why would you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, why come with us in the last minute?" Ron asked offhandedly.

"You don't really need to come." Hermione stated bashfully, after remembering the night's events.

"I need to- I-I will avenge my sister." He said plainly.

Although it was a few simple words, it made a big impact on the four teenagers' lives. They not only had the knowledge that if they defeated Voldemort, hundreds of lives will be put into place, but also, they had the reason to battle him, for their loved ones have suffered a great deal. They soared into the never-ending nothingness of the sky with the hope that one day, the many sacrifices of the ones who loved them and the ones they loved will be much more meaningful.


End file.
